Jealousy Kills
by Mini Reyes
Summary: Brad Follmer is jealous of Monica and her relationship with John. How far will Follmer's jealousy go? What will he do to John or Monica? How far will he go to get Monica back? Humourous, fluffy, romantic, dramatic, suspenceful & action packed! DRR & MSR!
1. Power of Jealousy

_Disclaimer: I dont own anything, only the DVD box set of the X Files, and my imagination. _

_Spoliers: Pretty much all of season nine, and some of season eight._

_Authors Note: Thank you to the readers, reviewers especially Kenikigenikai, , and Aza, and thanks to my editors and helpers!_

* * *

"John and I are getting married." Reyes said and every one in the room gasped; Brad Follmer, Mulder, Scully, and Skinner, all drew a sharp intake of breath at the same time and stared at Monica and John.

Scully was the first to recover. "Oh my god! Congratulations!" she cried and hugged them both. Then Mulder snapped out of his trance and he too congratulated them on their engagement.

Monica turned to Brad, but he just looked at her with jealousy and hatred. Then he stormed from the room with out a word.

Monica turned to Skinner when she heard him speak. "You know that I can't have you two working together if you're getting married? Especially seeing as I already have one couple working on the X Files." He said referring to Mulder and Scully.

"Yeah, we figured as much." John said.

"But we really want to keep working together, we wont wear our rings to work, we wont tell any one about us, except you guys and our families, and I am keeping my last name, so there shouldn't many complications?" Monica said looking hopefully at Skinner.

"Okay….but what about your files? Your personal ones I mean, they say that you are both single?" Skinner inquired.

Monica and John looked at each other briefly. "Sir, we intend to leave them the way they are." Monica said.

"Hmmm…well, you can stay together, for now." He said. "Oh and congrats."

"Thank you sir!" Monica said delighted she could still work with John.

As they walked out of the office John spoke "I think that went well don't you?"

"Yeah I think so, but you see the look on Brad's face when we told them we're getting married?" Monica asked.

"Yes, I did. I don't think that your ex is too happy about us being together. I saw the look of hatred that was directed at us. Just be careful around him will ya?"

"Aren't I always?" Monica said smirking.

John put his hand on the small of her back as if to guide her to the elevator, and smiled down at her.

When they got off the elevator, John saw Mulder and Scully beckoning him.

"Honey? I'm just gonner see what Mulder and Scully want, and I'll meet you at the car." He said walk off towards them.

"Yeah okay." She replied and continued walking until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Monica turned around and came face to face with none other than Brad Follmer.

"Oh hey, what do you want?" She said with mock enthusiasm.

"I want you." He said and grabbed her arm.

"Well you can't have me." She said and tried to pry his hand off her arm.

Brad leaned down and tried to kiss Monica, but she pulled back and slapped him. Hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She cried as she pulled out of his grasp, but just stood there.

"You're what's wrong with me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked confused.

"It means you mine." He replied.

"Your delusional Brad, get the hell away from me." Monica said and tried to pass him, but he grabbed her arm again, and pulled her back to him.

"I'm delusional? You walked out on me, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, I remember that you didn't give a damn about me or my feelings, so I left. Now let go of me" She said defiantly.

"Come on Mon, give us a chance."

"I did. You blew it. It's been over years Brad, move on, I have and so should you."

"You're my life Mon."

"Maybe a few years ago I might have been, but not now Brad and you know it. It is _over_, I am getting married to John and there is nothing that you can do about it." Monica said.

"Wanna bet?" She looked confused about this statement as she thought that he was threatening her job.

"I don't care if I have to transfer as long as I am with John that is all that matters to me."

"That's not what I meant." Brad said and grabbed her shoulders.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that our relationship is not over." He said and he leaned down a second time and this time he did kiss Monica, but his victory was short lived.

The second his lips touched hers, she kneed him right where it hurts, which made him double over and curse loudly.

"Bitch!" he cried as Monica turned to leave.

"John! Lets go." She said and John looked up from his conversation with Mulder and Scully. He saw the pissed look on her face, and Brad still doubled over near her. John turned away for a moment to say goodbye.

And when he did, Brad looked at Monica and yelled "You'll pay for that!" When she turned around he charged at her knocking her to the floor. Then he climbed on top of her and wrapped his hands around her throat and proceeded to slowly squeeze the life out of her.

* * *

_So how am I doing for my first multi chapter story?_


	2. Effects of Jealousy

John heard the thumping sound as Monica hit the floor, and he looked up to find Brad Follmer on top of Monica, strangling her.

"MONICA!" John yelled, running over to where Monica lay, quickly running out of air. "Hey! Get off her!" he yelled, as he tried to pull Follmer off her.

Two security guards came over and pulled Brad off Monica. The guards cuffed Follmer and Mulder escorted them to Skinners office, while every ones attention turned to Monica.

Monica lay still, unmoving, with her eyes closed. John feared the worst. "Monica?" he asked tentatively, and knelt down to check her vitals. _She has a weak pulse, but she_'s _not breathing."_ He thought o himself.

John began C.P.R while barking out orders to everyone else. "Some one call an ambulance!" he ordered, then breathed into her mouth.

"Monica? Mon, can you hear me?" John asked, but to no response.

"Come on Monica, come back." He whispered and breathed into her mouth again. Monica's eyes shot open and she breathed in a huge gulp of air, before she fell into a coughing fit.

John helped her to sit up, and the coughing subsided. Monica hugged him and he pulled her as close as he could, stroking her hair, he whispered into her ear. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You thought you'd lost me to Brad? Never." Monica whispered weakly, and smiled before coughing again.

"Doggett?" Scully said appearing behind him, "The ambulance is here." She said.

John picked Monica up and carried her to the ambulance, and put her down on the gurney. The paramedics put a mask over her face to help her breathe, and wheeled her into the van. But she reached out for John, a panicked look in her eyes. John jumped into the van, and Monica removed the mask to speak to him. "No, no hospitals, not after what happened last time."

The paramedic just looked at John confused, and replaced the mask back over Monica's mouth.

"Um okay, well what should we do then?" the young female paramedic asked.

"Drive us to Scully's Apartment, Scully is a doctor she can look after Monica, she won't go to the hospital, no matter how hard you try." John said.

"Why won't she go to the hospital? If you don't mind me asking."

"The last doctor that treated her tried to kill her." He said.

"Oh." Was all the paramedic said. "Well um, does Sully want a ride with us, seeing as we are going to her apartment?"

"Yeah, I'll just get her." He said and left to find Scully.

XXXX

_At Sculls apartment 30 minutes later_

John carried Monica up the stairs to Scully's apartment, with much protest on Monica's behalf that she was fine and could walk.

Scully opened the front door, and John walked into the lounge and put Monica on the couch so that she was lying down.

"How're you feeling?"

"For some one whose ex boyfriend just tried to kill them, I doing great." Monica said slightly sarcastically.

"I'm being serious Monica, are you okay?"

"Well my throat hurts a little bit, and I will probably have bruises on my neck and back tomorrow." Monica admitted.

Scully came into the lounge room at that moment "I need to go to the chemist to get something for your neck, to help with the pain. I'll be back in an hour." Scully said, putting her coat on. "Behave you two." She added sarcastically and then left.

"What were Mulder and Scully saying to you?" Monica asked.

"When?"

"When I was…talking with Brad."

"We weren't the only ones to see the jealous look on Follmer's face when we broke the news to everyone, Mulder and Scully noticed it too. They were worried for our safety and with good reason too." He said as he very lightly touched the side of her neck, were he could see the bruises starting to form.

"They said that they had herd him mumbling insane stuff like, 'How could she do this?' and 'Why is she doing this?' 'She can't do this to me, she will pay' and that wasn't all, they also heard him say he had a 'plan' to get you back."

Monica looked down at her hands as a lone tear escaped her eye and made its slow trek down her face. John saw the tear and tilted her face up towards him "Hey it's okay, I'm here and I'm not going to let him hurt you again, I promise you that. What did he say to you?" John asked sincerely.

"He said he still wanted me, that our relationship wasn't over, he said that I was his. I told him that I was getting married to you, and there was nothing that he could do to stop that. But then-" Monica cut her self off, as she half chocked half sobbed. John wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her.

"What happened?" he whispered in her ear.

"He- he grabbed me, and he kissed me." She finished looking any where but at John, ashamed that she hadn't seen it coming and let it happen.

John felt the anger rise in him, but he pushed it away, knowing that Monica had to have done something to retaliate, or Follmer wouldn't have been doubled over.

"What happened next?"

"I kneed him between the legs, and he let go of me…you know the rest." Monica said in a small voice.

"Would be wrong for me to be proud of you?"

"Why would you be proud of me?"

"Because you hit where it hurts, and showed him whose boss." John said wiping away the tears that had found there way down Monica's face.

"It's okay." John tried to reassure her as she cried into his chest.

"I can't believe that- that he'd really do that." Monica sobbed.

"I know babe, it was a shock to everyone. We thought that Follmer was out to…oh how to put it…eliminate, me so that he could have you." John said.

"I don't know what I would do with out you." Monica said, and kissed him softly. She held John close, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_Reviews? Thoughts, good, bad? _


	3. Aftermath

_Thank you to every one who has reviewed, it has inspired me to write more. Now on with the story!_

* * *

When Scully came back to her apartment she walked into the lounge, and found that both agents had fallen asleep on her couch together. She didn't want to wake them, so she put the medicine down on the coffee table next to them with a note, explaining what the medicine did, and that she would be back after work around seven.

With that, she left the agents to there slumber and returned to work.

XXXX

Monica wriggled around, mumbling in her sleep. She shook her head from side to side, her mumbling becoming cries, and her wriggling becoming thrashing.

"No, no, no DON'T, no please no!" She started saying, getting louder and louder.

John woke up to Monica yelling in his ear, and her moving above him uncomfortably. He realised that she was till asleep so he got himself out from underneath her, and he shook her shoulders lightly.

"Monica, wake up." He said. "Wake up."

Monica shot blot upright, panic written all over her face. "John." She called out instinctively.

"I'm right here Mon, are you okay?" John asked and Monica shook her head slowly, her hands feeling her neck.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question. "What happened?"

"I was back in the F.B.I lobby; I could feel Brad's weight on me, pinning me down, his hands crushing my throat, the feeling of my lungs burning from the lack of air, gasping trying to breathe, scratching at his hands, trying to pry them from me, knowing that I was going to die, and the helpless feeling of not being able to defend my self. Fighting the darkness that was slowly consuming me." Monica said, slowly as haunted look appeared in her eyes.

John wrapped his arms around her and held her close, feeling responsible for what almost happened. "I'm so sorry Mon, I never expected him to hurt you, but that's no excuse, I should have been there to protect you. I'm sorry." He said, holding her close to him.

"You were there, you did protect me John, you saw what was happening, stopped it and saved me. You saved me from death, and you saved me from Br- Follmer." She corrected herself.

John gave her a look, noticing how she used his last name, when she usually called him by his first name.

"He does not deserve to be on a first name basis after almost killing me today." She explained.

John smiled down at her, than he noticed the bottle on the table and the piece of paper under it.

He read the note then turned to Monica. "Here, take on of these they will help your throat." He said handing her the bottle.

Monica took the bottle and headed for the kitchen. A minute later she returned, and John noticed that the bruises on here neck were starting to take some colour. The sight made him wince slightly.

"What?" Monica asked, seeing him wince.

"Your neck, the bruises are taking colour, just reminds me of how close I came to loosing you." John said. "I feel so bad that this happened to you."

"Hey, I'm okay aren't I? I'm alive, I'm here with you, I might be a little sore but I'm alive and it's all cos you acted at the right time, don't go blaming your self for what Follmer did, it's because of you that I am here now." Monica sat right next to John and leaned over and kissed him.

Just as Monica was going to pull away, John put his hands on her head, keeping her right were she was.

Unfortunately for them, Scully choose that moment to come home, and catch them. "Oh geez not here!" Scully said.

The two agents jumped apart in fright at hearing Scully right behind them. Monica blushed and realised that she had somehow ended up sitting on John, so she moved of his lap and sat next to him.

"Alright you two go to your own house; Agent Reyes seems fine but take it easy for a few days, and no strenuous exercise." Scully continued as she watched the two agents squirm uncomfortably.

XXXX

John drove Monica back to there house. Monica watched as John got out of the car and walked around to her side, opening the door for her. She was about to get out, when she felt Johns arms go around her and pull her out of the car.

"John! What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm carrying you inside." John stated and walked up to the door, still carrying Monica.

"Yeah well I can see that, are you gonner carry me around every where now are you?" Monica teased as John got to the door. "Hhmm, now what are going to do, you can't open the door, and hold me….guess you'll have to put me down."

"Nuh uh." John said, and then threw her over his shoulder, and unlocked the door.

"Hey! What's the big idea? I can walk you know." Monica commented looking at the room upside down. "Nice view from over here." She added cheekily.

"Having fun now are we?" John asked carrying her upstairs.

"Maybe a little bit."

"You know it's quite a nice view over here too." He teased.

"Hey!" Monica cried, and pushed her self on his back, but then hit her head on the landing above her, "Oww."

"Hey what are doin' over there? Trying to get me to drop you?"

"No, just hittin my head on the roof."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, but I'd be better if you'd put me down."

"Nice try, but no."

"Hhmm. Fine, okay then." Monica said and started wriggling around.

"You realise that you are shaking your butt in my face?" John asked.

"You love it." She replied.

John just shook his head and continued walking up the stairs. Then he put her down on the bed and lay down partially on top of Monica. "Now, no more exercise." He said cheekily.

"_Strenuous_ exercise and it's only for a few days."

"Hmm that is a good point." He said leaning down and kissing her.

"Then I can go where ever I like, do what I want with whom ever I want." Monica said before pulling John back down to her in a light kiss that quickly turned passionate. Just before they both lost themselves in each other John reluctantly pulled back.

Monica looked at him confused. "As much as I really want this, you need to rest." Monica gave him a slightly disappointed look. "Hey like you said, it's only for a few days."

"Yeah you just wait until then." Monica added smirking, as she watched him walk out of the room.

_

* * *

_

Reviews? Thoughts? You know if an 1/8 of the people who read this reviewed, I would be so happy, so take the 30 seconds and let me know your thoughts.

_This one was more of a filler. The next one should have a bit more action._


	4. Premeditation

_This chapter is from Follmer's point of view after the attack on Monica. Mostly his thoughts. _

_Thanks to Aza, and Doggett. Rules for all there reviews._

* * *

Brad was furious; he was put on a suspension with out pay for three weeks after attacking Monica. He was told to go home, so he did, but only so he could plan his next move. And his plan had failed, well sort of he thought to himself.

_I never intended to actually kill her, just hurt her. I haven't any news about Monica, but I assume that she is alive or Doggett would have had something to say about me attack her. Although I was planning on using Doggett to get to her, I hadn't thought to actually attack her physically, cos that kind defeats the purpose of every thing that I am trying to accomplish. _

_Oh well, just makes things slightly harder because if something happens I am the first they'll suspect, naturally. _

Brad sat at his home office desk, and thought for a while about his current complication – how best to get rid of Agent Doggett.

He sat down at the table and thought of some of the ways he could kill him…

_Shoot him, burn him, drown him, poison, stab him, chock him, and slit his throat, electrocution, drop him off a building, injection of mercury into the brain, rig his car to fail, run him over, cut him up into tiny pieces and feed him to some fish, cremate him –alive, just for fun, bury him –dead or alive doesn't matter to me, crush him, oh I could lock him in a zoo enclosure or something and have an animal attack him. Now that's last ones just a bit far fetched._ He thought. _Okay scratch the last one, it's not practical. _

_I could blow him up, except that I don't know how to make a bomb. But surely it can't be that hard, I mean attach a few wires, some explosives, and ka-boom! Or I could get someone else to make the bomb then their prints would be on it, but then if he gets caught he'll probably rat me out….I think that's best if I work solo, less chance of stuff ups and having a week link tell the cops on me._

_Well anything hands on, is potentially dangerous because there could be a witness, or if he lived he would be able to identify me…..so that leaves me with:_

_Rig his car to fail, bury him, or animal attack. Animal attack is so not gonner work, bury him takes to long and he may be found before he dies…so that just leaves rigging his car._

_The best way to kill him is to have it look like an accident, with no real evidence to link me to the murder…although I am probably the only one with motive….I just need there to seem like I have an alibi for the T.O.D. Well by rigging the car, I will have an alibi for the time of death, and they probably won't be able to link me to the crime._

_I can get to his car when its in the company garage while he's at work, I'll put the cameras on a loop, then I'll rig the car, get out, then set the cameras back to normal._

_Mwwwhahahahaha! This'll work, he crash his car, die, and then I'll have Monica all to my self again! But for this to work, I need to wait a while and let things settle down back to normal…_

* * *

_Just a short one but with more action._

_It's not like a huge number of people read this, so please REVIEW!_


	5. Love Never Dies

_Thanks to every one who is reading an reviewing._

* * *

About a week later Agent Reyes was allowed to return to work, although she still had some slight bruising on her neck. When she and John went out on a case people would ask what happened to her neck, and every time she would reply, 'that someone had attacked her, it comes with the job.'

Now that Monica was allowed back at work, she figured that 'strenuous exercise' was allowed, and while at work she teased John mercilessly through the day.

Brushing up against him in passing, leaning a little further over his desk than necessary, whispering in his ear or stealing kisses when they were alone in their basement office together.

It was at one such moment when Monica was kissing John that, he gave in to temptation and slid his hands down to her butt. It was just his luck that Mulder decided to walk in at that moment and break things up.

"Hey guys… oh, ahh." Mulder said returning from lunch with Scully and realising what was going on. "Keep it outta the office will ya?"

Monica pulled away from John and enjoyed watching him blush. "Yes John, do try to keep your hands to your self, or you might be out of a job for disorderly conduct." Monica smirked, and walked over to her desk.

John just stared at her, a look of shock on his face, but he quickly covered it up. "Hey, you started that." He countered. Mulder just look between the two wondering what was going on, and who had started what.

"Oh, so it's entirely my fault is it? I didn't make you move your hands; you did that on your own." Monica retorted playfully.

"Come on, you've been teasing me all day."

"Hey, I don't care who started it, I've ended it, now keep it outta the office before some who doesn't know your situation walks in on you and you both get transferred." Mulder cut in.

"Who's getting transferred?" Scully asked Mulder as she walked into the office.

"These two, if they keep playing grab ass in the office." Mulder replied turning to Scully.

"Oh geez here too?"

"What do you mean here too?" Mulder asked.

"Ahh never mind, I'll just say that those two have trouble keeping their hands to themselves …" Scully said, and this time it was Monica's turn to blush.

"Yeah I noticed that." Mulder replied.

"But Mulder's right, if you're not careful, some one will catch you and you will be split up and transferred or worse, fired. And neither of these options is good any of us or the X Files."

"Oh like you two haven't been at each other in the office at some stage." Reyes replied boldly and at this Scully blushed.

"So once Mulders mouth may have wondered from talk about a case… But we certainly aren't at each other as much you two."

Mulder looked at Scully oddly. "Hey, you wore the black shirt, you knew about the shirt, and you wore it any way, so that was not my fault." Mulder said, and Monica and John just looked between the two of them confused.

"I wasn't talking about the black shirt I was talking about the pot plant."

"The pot plant? I don't remember that, what are you talking about?" Mulder asked confused.

"We were arguing over one of your plant theory's and then… oh never mind, the point was that they need to keep their hands to themselves while in the office, I don't care what they do out of the office, but what they do, doesn't need to be brought in here and done on the bureaus time." Scully said.

"Okay Scully now that you have made them feel like teenagers let them go to lunch." Mulder said, Scully just gave them both a look, and then Monica got her bag, and she and John headed to the lift.

XXXX

Lunch didn't quite go according to plan, while they were out who did they happen to run into? None other than Brad Follmer.

John and Monica were waiting for thier coffee at Starbucks, when Brad spotted Monica.

"Monica!" He called out.

John turned around to see Follmer coming towards them. He stepped in front of Monica protectively, raising his fists. "Stay away from her." John warned.

Follmer ignored him and continued towards Monica. John stepped up to him and punched him in the nose. Brad stumbled backwards, but then regained his footing. He looked at John anger flaring in his eyes and took a step towards him, ready to take a swing at him, when Monica stepped in between the two of them. "Enough." She said. "That was for almost killing Monica." John said over the top of Reyes, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I already got a black eye from Skinner for the same reason. Now you've given me a blood nose. I came-"

"Come on Mon, we're going." John interrupted and then grabbed the coffee and left, Monica following close behind. They got to the car, and John drove off as fast as the limit allowed.

"Thank you John." Monica said.

"For what?"

"For punching Follmer and putting him in his place."

"I have wanted to do that ever since I saw him with his hands around your neck." John said glancing at her neck, and the bruises that had almost healed.

"Were are we going?" Monica asked.

"Home, I thought that we could grab something to eat there, before heading back to work."

The rest of the drive was relatively silent, except for the radio playing on the background. They got home, and lunch over well, but upon leaving they found Follmer leaning against his car, outside their house.

Monica stood on the porch and yelled at him "What the hell are _you _doing here? Haven't you got it through that thick skull of yours? Stay away from me!" John came up behind her when he heard her yelling.

Follmer stopped leaning against the car, and walked towards them.

"What the hell are you doing on my property? I told you to stay away from us, and I meant it." John said coming to stand next to Monica.

"I came to apologise-" Brad started but Monica cut him off.

"For what, kissing me when I'm engaged, or attempting to kill me?"

"Both." He said walking right up to her, but Monica stepped back, colliding into John.

"Well get on with it then, I don't have all day, I have a life to get on with."

"Monica, I'm sorry I kissed you but you know how I feel about you, and I know how you feel about me as well, I didn't mean to almost kill you, I love you too much to actually hurt you-"

"To actually hurt her? You bloody bastard you did hurt her, she has bruising on her neck and back from where you pushed her to the floor, and wrapped your hands around her neck, see?" John said gesturing to her neck.

Follmer took another step towards Monica and put a hand on her shoulder. "Monica, I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't touch me." She said forcefully pushing his arm off her. "Didn't mean to hurt me, my ass! If you didn't mean to hurt me, you wouldn't have chocked me."

"Look I said I was sorry, what else is there that I can do?"

"You can stay away from me, and not speak to me unless absolutely necessary." Monica said in an unusually cold voice.

"Fine, if it'll make you happy." Brad said and turned around and left.

Monica turned around and hugged John, burying her head into his chest. John wrapped his arms around her, and tried to comfort her, as he felt her warm, wet tears soak through his shirt. "I'm sorry Mon; I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not your fault; it's _his _he can't leave it well enough alone. I just hate remembering his hands on my throat, and the cold feeling that swept over my heart as I thought I was going to die." Monica cried into his chest.

"Hey its okay, I won't let him near you." John said rubbing his hand on her back in little circles.

"John, we work in the same building, I can't avoid him."

"Maybe not, but I will what ever it takes to keep him away from you." John promised.


	6. Strike Two

_This chapter is also a shorter one; I hadn't planned on it being short, but these things sorta end up writing themselves._

* * *

7 months later…

Things hadn't quite gotten back to normal, when ever Follmer would walk into a room that Reyes and Doggett were in, John would slide closer to Monica, wrap his arm around her waist and would throw Follmer warning looks. Monica for the most part ignored Brad. She had forgiven him for what he did, but still didn't really like being in the same room as him if she could avoid it.

Follmer had noticed that Monica wasn't calling him by his first name any more, and they no longer had friendly conversations, it was always formal and impersonal.

Although things had relaxed quite a bit since Follmer's initial attack on Monica, the agents still tried to make sure that Follmer and Monica and John weren't the only ones in a room together. But at least now they let him be in the same room as them. At first after his outburst on Monica, Mulder and Scully did every thing they could to keep the three from being near each other.

At one time Monica had ended up being alone with Follmer just after one of the staff meetings. She was packing up some files, when Brad noticed her and walked up to her. Monica realised that he was there and that they were the ones left in the room and walked out as fast as she could, not even looking at him on her way past when he called out to her.

That was the way things went for Monica, trying to avoid contact with Brad at all costs, and running if she happened to bump into him. On the occasion that she and John had to work with Follmer on a case, things became so awkward that no agent involved in the case could stand to be in the same room as them. Word of Follmer's attack on Monica had spread quickly, and now all the agents in the Hoover building could feel the tension, and awkwardness between John, Monica and Brad.

XXXX

On this particular morning, Follmer was sitting in his car in the FBI parking lot. He watched as people drove in, parked their cars left, but he was only interested in one; the little black sedan that should come around that corner any second…he thought as said sedan drove around the corner at that moment.

Follmer waited for Doggett to leave, and then he got out of his car set the cameras in the area on a previously recorded loop and set about rigging Doggetts breaks. About ten minutes later and Follmer was done. _The brakes should give out after about an hour of solid driving._ Brad thought as he got up from under the car and reset the cameras back to normal.

_Now all I need to do is wait for the mayhem to unfold._ Follmer thought as he entered the FBI building.

XXXX

A few hours later Follmer's phone rang.

"Follmer"

"It's Skinner; get over to the Mercy hospital, Agent Doggetts' car has crashed. I want you to meet me there in half an hour." Skinner said and hung up.

Follmer could hardly contain his excitement. _Yes! It worked, my plan worked…wait, why would Skinner want me to go to the hospital then? Oh, he must want me to pick Monica up since she probably came in the ambulance, and take her home._ Follmer thought as he headed over to the hospital.

When he got to the hospital he was in for a surprise, he walked inside and up to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a man named John Doggett, he was admitted a little while ago after his car crashed, what room is he in?"

"I'm sorry, and you are?"

"Brad Follmer, FBI I am his boss."

"Oh okay I'll just check for you, how do you spell that?" She asked and looked on her computer.

"D-o double g-e- double t." Follmer replied.

The nurse typed it in but looked up a minute later confused. "I'm sorry but we do not have a patient by that name."

* * *

_I know I'm evil putting another cliff-hanger in there, but how about some reviews?_


	7. The Wrong Person

Merry Christmas every one!

* * *

"I'm sorry but we do not have a patient by that name." The nurse said looking up from her computer.

"Okay well thanks any way." Follmer said confused. A queasy feeling started forming in the pit of his belly_. Oh no, if Doggett isn't in there system, then that means… Monica…no she can't be, why would she be driving Doggetts' car? That doesn't make any sense._ Follmer thought to himself. He pulled out of his thoughts when Skinner called out to him from down the hall.

"Follmer, over here." Skinner said walking towards him.

"Hey Skinner what happened? They said that Doggett wasn't admitted. What's going on?" Follmer asked jogging down the corridor to meet him.

"Look, it wasn't Doggett in the car it was Reyes." Skinner said.

"NO, is she okay? What happened, what room did they put her in?"

"She was driving Doggetts car because hers was getting serviced. She's okay; they put her in room 145 down the hall. Reyes has some fractured ribs, a small cut on her head and some minor abrasions and bruises." Skinner said and walked to Reyes room.

Brad burst through the door and looked at Monica, he couldn't help thinking how frail and vulnerable she looked lying in that hospital bed with wires and machines everywhere.

"Monica! Are you okay, what happened?" Follmer asked truly concerned for her.

"Follmer? What are you doing here?" She asked hoarsely, opening her eyes a little bit to see who had came in, before closing them again.

"I- actually what am I doing here Skinner, you didn't tell me that Monica was in here." Brad asked turning back to Skinner.

"I am assigning you and Agent Doggett to protect her; we think that someone is after Agent Reyes."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Agent Doggett and I, and Deputy Director Kersh assigned you and Doggett to protect her. But be aware that Kersh does not know of their relationship, nor is he aware that you attacked Agent Reyes 7 months ago. So consider this a warning, if you harm her I will personally kick you out of the bureau." Skinner said and then Agent Doggett walked in and saw Follmer.

"What are you doing here?" Doggett asked.

"Follmer's been assigned to protect Agent Reyes." Skinner said.

"You told me I was assigned to protect her." Doggett butted in.

"You have both been assigned, by Kersh's orders. He is unaware of the situation involving you and Agent Reyes, as well as with Follmer." Skinner explained. "Now don't kill each other, or I'll have a hell of a time trying to explain that to Kersh." And with that Skinner left. Doggett and Follmer just glared at each other, and then John went and sat next to Monica, holding her hand in his.

Brad felt a stab if jealousy as he watched Doggett and Monica. "Monica, what were you doing driving Doggett's car?"

"What makes you think the car was Johns?" Monica asked quietly.

"Skinner said that Doggett's car crashed." Follmer replied.

"It's my car that crashed Follmer." Monica said.

Brad went silent as he thought to himself. _Her car? But that doesn't make sense cos Doggett drove her to work... _

"Then why was Doggett driving your car this morning?"

"I drove her to work using her car because she was letting me borrow it for the day, cos mine need some fuses replaced, and a new headlight." Doggett butted in.

"What do you mean this morning? I didn't see you this morning?" Monica asked before coughing.

"Yeah I saw you, but I knew you didn't want to see me so I stayed away." Follmer lied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine considering that I have a fractured shoulder, broken ribs, and multiple lacerations and contusions." Monica said as John rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Mon what happened?" John asked.

"I was turning the corner on 23rd, and 4th street when the brakes gave out. I lost control of the car and collided with another oncoming vehicle and ran off the road but at least I missed the post box." Monica added, which made John smile.

"Well at least the mail will still run on time." He joked. "I think you should rest Mon, they've got you on pain killers and other meds, sleep so they can do their job. I'll be here when you wake up." John promised. He watched as she gave in, and let the meds take over, making her tired and falling asleep.

As promised, John stayed with Monica as she slept.

* * *

Thank you to kenikigenikai, Doggett. Rules, and Azaelea again for your reviews!

Merry Christmas! Now all thats left is for you to review. *hint hint*

(reviews really do make the world go round :)


	8. Overhearing Conversations

_Hello again every one! Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

"So who do you think is after Monica?" Follmer asked.

"Alex Krycek."

"What would Krycek want with Monica?"

"You know how she says that there are energies in the world and that she thinks she is sensitive to them, supposedly? Well I think it something to do with that." Doggett explained.

"Supposedly? You don't even believe in her abilities, how you can you be getting married to her if you don't even believe in her?" Follmer asked raising his voice.

John looked at Monica to make sure that they hadn't woken her. "Outside." He said walking to the door.

Follmer followed, and closed the door behind him so as not to wake Monica.

"I do believe in Monica. I just don't believe in all the supernatural hocus pocus crap." Doggett argued.

"Oh come on, if you can't even believe her theories, how can you believe in her?"

"I believe in Monica because she has proven herself many times, to you, to me, and to the bureau. She is a brilliant agent, and an even better friend. But I just don't believe in her theories about there being supernatural forces in the universe and stuff like that." John said

"See here's what I don't get; you say you believe in her, but not her theories? It doesn't work that way. You need be more opened minded about things, after all you've seen and heard and you still don't believe her?"

"Says he who chocked Monica 7 months ago and claimed you still love her. Monica's ideas are far fetched and there is no evidence to her theories."

"It's the x files agent Doggett, there is no evidence." Follmer countered.

"Well it's not like you believe the x files either."

Brad was silent for a brief moment. "I may not believe in the x files and the supernatural, but at least I always believed Monica."

"Past tense implied." John said.

"Both past and present I have always believed Monica. I know how some of her theories sound but no matter how far fetched they are, or were I believe her."

"As do I. Now back to what I was saying with Krycek, I think that he is after Monica for her abilities." Doggett said.

"Okay, so now we know who were after, what do you intend to do about him?"

"Well if he comes anywhere near Monica I'll kill him." Doggett said and then walked back into the room and sat down on the bed next to Monica's still sleeping form, putting his hand in hers again.

_Monica's P.O.V_

"Alex Krycek." John said and upon hearing the name, Monica stirred entering into a realm of conscience.

She slowly awoke to the sound of Brad and John talking, she was about to open her eyes when she heard Follmer speak.

"What would Krycek want with Monica?" She stayed still and listened quietly to what they were discussing. _Their conversation is clearly about me, but does Krycek have to do with anything? Because they have chosen to talk about this while I'm meant to be asleep, they obviously don't want me to hear what they are saying, but if I feign sleep, maybe I can figure out what's going on that they don't want me to know. _Monica thought and pretended to be asleep.

"You know how she says that there are energies in the world and that she thinks she is sensitive to them, supposedly? Well I think it something to do with that." John said.

Monica felt hurt as she heard John's words. _Supposedly? What does he mean by that? _She thought but her train of thought was cut off by Follmer speaking.

"Supposedly? You don't even believe in her abilities, how you can you be getting married to her if you don't even believe in her?" Follmer asked raising his voice.

_Yeah you said it Follmer, how can he? I'm marring him for god sake and he doesn't believe me? _Monica thought. _Huh, if I didn't have my eyes shut, I'd probably be crying- or I'd hit him for saying he doesn't believe me. _

"Outside." John said. Monica listened as she heard their footsteps moving away from her. She waited for the sound of the door closing before she opened her eyes.

She listened to their muffled voices through the door.

"I do believe in Monica. I just don't believe in all the supernatural hocus pocus crap." Doggett argued.

"Oh come on, if you can't even believe her theories, how can you believe in her?"

"I believe in Monica because she has proven herself may times, to you, to me, to the bureau. She is a brilliant agent, and an even better friend. But I just don't believe in her theories about there being supernatural forces in the universe and stuff like that."

"See here's what I don't get; you say you believe in her, but not her theories? It doesn't work that way. You need be more opened minded about things, after all you've seen and heard and you still don't believe her?"

"Says he who chocked Monica 7 months ago and claimed you still love her. Monica's ideas are far fetched and there is no evidence to her theories."

Monica wasn't sure whether to happy or angry anymore. _First he says he doesn't believe me, but he believes __in__ me? So what if he believes in me, it means nothing if he can't believe my opinion or beliefs._ She felt like someone had just stabbed a knife through her heart. _Is that what he really thinks of me, and my abilities?_Monica wondered. She missed what Follmer said next, but heard what John said.

"They are farfetched, and there is no evidence to support her theories." _Again I say, is that what he thinks about me?_She thought and listened to Follmer.

"It's the x files agent Doggett, there is no evidence." Follmer countered. _True that._ Monica thought.

"Well it's not like you believe the x files either." _Follmer doesn't need to believe in the X Files, he doesn't work on them, you do, you're meant to believe them._ Monica was so confused as to what she should feel.

Brad was silent for a brief moment. "I may not believe the x files, but at least I always believed Monica."

_Hmmf, well at least some one believes me! _She thought. _I wonder if past was implied, would love to ask him. _

"Past tense implied." John said. _Ha! Great minds think alike. Although if we're so alike, so can he be saying this stuff about me? _Her train of thought was again cut off as Brad spoke.

"Both past and present I have always believed Monica. I know how some of her theories sound but no matter how far fetched they are, or were I believe her."

"As do I. Now back to what I was saying with Krycek, I think that he is after Monica for her abilities." Doggett said.

_Yeah right!_ She thought. _As if you believe me, after hearing what you have to say I don't think that you ever believed me. _She thought sadly, as a lone tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. _As for Krycek, I couldn't care less right now, if wants to kill me, let him I say._ Monica felt as though a ten ton weight had just been dropped on her. She couldn't believe that she had really heard John say that. It felt like her heart was tearing in two. _If he loved me he wouldn't say –or even think things like that. I really thought he cared... _

She didn't hear the rest of the conversation, but she saw John moving towards the door and she closed her eyes again pretending to be asleep.

She heard their footsteps as they came back into the room and felt as the bed sank beside her, and John slipped his hand in hers once more.

* * *

_Hadn't really planned on the angst side of this, but I felt like stirring things up a bit. ;) _


	9. Tension

_I realise that i sorta left you guys in a bit if a cliffhanger with what happened between John and Monica, so here is the next chapter._

_Thank you to H.L for helping me edit this chapter! And happy new year! _

* * *

Monica was still pretending to be asleep a few hours later. She thought a lot about what had happened between Doggett and Follmer, as she lay in her hospital bed. She felt angry, hurt, sad and confused, and her heart still ached that the man she loved, and thought loved her back, didn't believe her, or her opinion, her theories or beliefs. She didn't tell John that she had overheard his conversation with Follmer. It weighed her down heavily.

_How is it that I have known him for years, and he still doesn't believe me? Yeah I get that my ideas are a bit out there, but I always thought that he believed me even if he didn't believe in the x files. Now I think that he thinks I'm crazy. Did he ever believe me? Or was it all just an act? How can he say that he loves me, if he doesn't believe me, or what we do? _Monica couldn't understand why John had said what he had, and she also couldn't wrap her head around why Follmer was defending her. _Why is he being nice all of a sudden? Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought._ Her thoughts were cut off as she heard the door open and listened as a female started speaking.

"I'm here to check on Ms. Reyes." She said. _Must be a nurse._

She felt as John moved his hand from hers, to her uninjured shoulder. "Monica, wake up there's a nurse here that wants check how you're going." John said lightly shaking her shoulder.

Monica pretended that she had been asleep the whole time by slowly opening and closing her eyes a few times. "What?" She asked even though she knew what he said.

"I said that there is a nurse here that wants to check how ya doin'." He repeated. Monica tried to sit up more, but it was difficult cos her right arm was in a sling. John saw what she was trying to do and grabbed the remote that was beside her bed and pushed a button to raise the bed for her.

The nurse came over to the end of the bed and picked up the clipboard which had Monica's medical information written on it and carried it over to the machines. She looked at them, wrote something down on one of the papers, and then returned the clipboard in its spot at the end of the bed.

Then she walked over to Monica and had a look at her arm, and gently prodded the area around the bandage. Monica flinched and pulled back slightly.

The nurse nodded her head a few times. "You can go home in a few days if things keep improving at this rate." She said and left.

_Oh great, a few more days of being stuck here with these egotistical, ass- holes. One tried to kill me and the other lied to me for years. And I have to put up with their testosterone fuelled fights over me, and arguments about who's after me and for what reason. God men are a headache. _Monica thought, as she watched Follmer and Doggett exchange a glance.

"What? What's going on, I saw that look. Has something happened?" Monica asked looking between the two men standing on opposite sides of her bed.

"Doggett thinks that Krycek is after you." Follmer said glaring over at Doggett for a moment.

"And...? There's gotta be more than that; I can see it in your faces."

"Nothing you wanna hear..." Brad mumbled. "I'm going to get coffee, you want anything Monica?" Follmer asked.

Monica shook her head, she'd love a coffee but not from him. Follmer left, leaving John and Monica alone.

"You're not even interested as to why I think Krycek is after you?" John asked.

_Oops, busted, oh well I would have to tell him eventually anyway so better now than later, and why should I believe his theory if he doesn't believe mine?_ "I know why you think that he's after me", she said and waited a moment for him to realise what she meant.

"You heard what I said?"

"Yeah I heard. You think that Krycek is after me cos I believe that I am sensitive to the energies of the universe. But you don't seem to believe me," Monica added to indicate that she had heard more than she was meant to.

John put his head in his hands. "You heard that too? How much did you hear?" he asked, well aware what the conversation sounded like.

"You don't believe in me, my abilities, my theories or the x files." She said as the tears welled up in her eyes again. "It's all 'hocus pocus crap'." She quoted.

"Oh Monica...you've got it all wrong..."

"Really? How's that? It seems that Follmer believes me more than you do."

"I do believe in you, and even though your theories are... outta this world sometimes ... I still believe you, but you know that I can't believe in something without physical evidence to prove it."

"You said that you don't believe my theories about there being supernatural energies on the universe."

"Because there is no evidence to support that, but just because I am a sceptic, doesn't mean that I don't believe in you. But you know that I can't just believe in something, I need evidence, proof that it is real." John said as the tears ran down Monica's face silently, still not convinced. John moved closer to her and sat down in the edge of the bed again and wiped the tears away, before leaning down and kissing her softly.

He pulled back a bit and whispered in her ear, "Follmer is trying to divide us, we can't let him win." Then he kissed her again before pulling back again.

"You said that you don't believe me." She whispered.

"It's not that I don't believe you. Let's say, for example, that you said that there was an alien standing behind me, I wouldn't believe it until I turned around and saw it for myself. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? When I said 'supposedly', I didn't mean that I don't believe you're sensitive to these 'energies' it's just that I have no proof that they exist and that makes it hard to believe."

Monica took a deep breath trying to calm herself without much success. Then John leaned down and kissed her passionately. He could taste her tears on their lips, then he pulled back, and wiped the salty water from her face again.

"You know you make it very hard for me to stay angry at you when you do that," Monica said, her mind made up that Follmer was trying to cause trouble.

When Follmer returned, an awkward tension fell over the room. John hadn't a coffee in a few days, he wouldn't let Brad be alone with Monica, and because they were her protection detail, they couldn't both leave her. So by default, John hadn't had any coffee, and he hadn't left Monica's side. Not that he wanted to. But because he hadn't his morning coffee, he was cranky.

After a while silence got boring. "Why did you do it?" He asked Follmer.

"Why did I do what? I just went to get coffee."

"You know what I mean, why did you hurt Monica." Monica just rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Don't start this again. It was 7 months ago." Monica said and then sighed. "He's delusional, and in his little world I am marrying you to make him jealous. Follmer thinks that I am still in love with him, which I'm not, and that he still loves me. He can't get it through his head that I don't have feelings for him anymore, and that I have moved on from him and gotten on with my life. Follmer can't understand that I have fallen in love with someone else," Monica said without looking at Brad, and looking adoringly at John.

"Ah hello? Follmer is right here, and he can hear you remember?" Follmer said speaking about himself in the third person, as they were. "And if any one here's delusional it's you Monica, for leaving me and marrying him."

Monica's head whipped around to look at Follmer, her eyes narrowing, flared with anger at his insult. Even though she wasn't supposed to, she got out of bed and walked up to Brad and punched him in the face. When he looked up, he looked at her with the same anger that she had just moments before.

"Wow, you know you pack quite a punch." Follmer commented darkly, as he raised his hand to his mouth and found that his lip was bleeding.

"Yeah and that was my left hand, just you wait until I can use my right arm, then you'll find out just how much damage I can do." She spat out at him. Follmer looked like he was about to hit Monica, but John, who had come around behind Monica pulled her away from Brad before he could do anything to harm her further.

"You wouldn't hit a woman would you?" John asked more as a statement than a question, and Follmer delivered a punch to his stomach. John saw Follmer reach behind him, but John grabbed Brad by his shirt and pushed him into the wall - quite painful seeing as Follmer's weapon was attached to his belt behind his back, which now dug into his skin.

"You don't touch Monica, ever. And if you do, so help you God I will hunt you down-" Doggett was cut off by another voice.

"Agent Doggett I hope that you are not threatening the Assistant Director. If word gets out that you've been assaulting your superiors you'll be out of a job." John turned around to see A.D Skinner standing next to Monica's still-empty bed.

John reluctantly let go of Follmer and walked over to Monica.

"And why are you out of bed Agent Reyes?" Skinner continued.

"Ahh... well sir... I...um... basically I got out of bed so I could hit him." She said looking darkly in Follmer's direction.

"Something going on here that I should know about?"

"Yeah there is, Follmer is insulting Monica." John said, guiding Monica back to bed.

"So you punched him Reyes?" Skinner asked and crossed his arms across his chest and looked between the three agents before him. "Is someone going to give me the full story?"

"Follmer said that I was delusional for leaving him and choosing to marry John. So yes, then I got out of bed and punched him. Next John pulled me away from him, and Follmer punched John and reached behind him for his weapon, but before he could get it John pushed him against the wall. You know the rest cos then you walked in." Monica said.

Skinner looked at Follmer and saw that his lip was bleeding. "Must have been one hell of a punch Reyes, left hand and all... Follmer, outside." Skinner said looking at her bandaged right arm. Monica smirked at Brad for Skinners compliment, and watched as he left the room.

"That felt good." Monica said, her attention returning to John.

"Yeah remind me to never piss you off." He joked, and Monica smiled.

John sat down on her left side and looked at her hand. "Oh, your knuckles are grazed." He said and disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with a wet cloth.

He gently picked up her hand, and wiped away the blood. Then he looked back at Monica and gave her a small smile before disappearing back into the bathroom.

When he returned he picked up her hand again and kissed her knuckles softly. "I love you Monica." He said.

"I love you too John, I always will." She said and leaned up to kiss him, running her hand through his hair, before pulling back and smiling brightly at him.

* * *

_I was wondering why only 5% of the people who read this story actually review..._


	10. Saying Sorry

Outside Monica's room Skinner spoke to Follmer.

"What the hell is going on with you Follmer? First you attack Agent Reyes, and then I walk in on you and Agent Doggett trying to kill each other. You were assigned to protect Reyes, not assault her or Doggett and I distinctly remember telling you and Doggett not to kill each other." Skinner yelled in Follmer's face.

"I did not touch Monica."

"Maybe not physically, but you did verbally. If you attack another agent, I'm goner kick you out of the bureau before you can say anything. I am sending Agent Mulder to relieve you, go home Follmer and stay away from Agents Doggett and Reyes." Skinner said.

Follmer looked at Reyes once more, and then walked off, passing Mulder in the corridor.

Mulder walked up to Skinner. "Sir you called me down here to protect Agent Reyes, may I ask why?"

"We think that Krycek is after is after her because of her abilities." Skinner said. "And make sure that Follmer doesn't come back here either, and if he does, don't let him in and call me."

"Okay, but why isn't A.D Follmer allowed in?"

"Because I just sent him home after I walked in on him and Doggett punching each other. I think that it is a risk having Follmer and Doggett in the same area." Skinner said and left.

Mulder walked into Reyes room and went up to where Monica and John were sitting on the bed. "Hey guys, Monica how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better now that I've given Follmer a piece of my mind." Monica said smiling. Mulder raised his eyebrow and looked at her hand, noticing to grazes.

"You punched the Assistant Director?" He asked in disbelief, and Monica replied "Yep." Mulder let out a low whistle. "That took guts, how is your shoulder?"

"It's alright but I forget that I can't use it, and then moving it hurts." Monica replied looking at her shoulder.

"You know, I spoke to your doctor before I came in and he said that you can go home in a couple of days if your shoulder's okay?" As Mulder said this Monica's face lit up. "But you won't be going home for a while, when the hospital releases you, we going to drive you to a safe house." Monica's face fell slightly; she was looking forward to being alone with John when she got out of hospital. But she was happy that she was going to be getting out of there soon.

"Doggett, do you wanna go get some coffee or something? I'm guessing that you haven't left Monica since Follmer came, and for good reason too from what I hear."

"Yeah, thanks Mulder. You guys want anything?" John asked getting off the bed.

"Yeah I'd love a coffee." Monica said, and Mulder just shook his head before answering. "Nah, I'm good."

John kissed Monica's forehead and then left for coffee, but as he was walking down corridor, someone grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into an empty corridor. John turned around and came face to face with Brad Follmer as he was shoved against the wall.

"Follmer, what are you doing here, Skinner told you to go home and to stay away from me." Doggett said.

"Monica belongs with me; I was with her long before you were." He hissed in Johns face.

"Well she doesn't want you, Monica has made that clear. I thought you would have got that through your head when she punched you."

"She only did that cos I made her angry. I can control her though, unlike you." Follmer said.

"Is that what this is? You're trying to control Monica's life? Is that it?" John asked. "I don't need to control Monica; she is her own person and she is in control of herself. Neither you nor me can control another person." John stated.

"If you don't control people, they do things like Monica just did to me then. They lash out and attack others without reason."

"Monica had a very good reason punch you; in fact I am surprised that she didn't do it earlier." John said. "You choke her, follow her, harass her and I and then you insult her, what did you think she would do? It serves you right."

"You let her punch me; you should have more control over her. I certainly would. You can't just let her go around hitting every person that insults her."

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm just making sure that you aren't going to Kersh and tell him about what has been going on recently, you keep quite about the assaults, and I'll continue to keep quiet about your little affair with Monica. If you don't keep quiet, I can ashore you that you will lose everything. Your job, your lover, I'll close the X Files down for good, and you will lose everything that you ever cared about. And then Monica and I can pick things up from where we left off." Brad said and let go of Doggett, as he heard footsteps coming around the corridor and he straightened his suit.

"As if there was any doubt. And you'll keep quiet about my relationship with Monica, because if you don't, not only will I kick your ass, but I will tell Kersh that you almost _killed _Monica." John said and walked away from Follmer, heading to the hospital cafeteria and thinking about the conversation that he and Follmer had outside Monica's room a while ago, and then finding out that she had overheard. He realised that it must have really hurt her hearing him say the things he did, even though things seemed okay he realised that he had never directly appologised.

As he waited in line he came up an interesting way to apologise to Monica, or at least one that could to tide her over until was alone with her and could tell her properly. He ordered and payed for the coffee, then he found a permanent marker on the bench and wrote on the coffee cup.

He walked back to Monica's room and moved the table closer the bed, placing the coffee on it.

"Thanks" Monica said and watched as John then sat down next to her.

Monica was curious as to why John put the cup on the table instead of just handing it to her. She looked at him briefly, but he gave no explanation to explain his actions. Then as Monica went to grab to coffee, she noticed the writing on it. Picking it up she read what John had written, 'I'm sorry.' She smiled to him as she took a sip and he knew that everything between them was okay again.

* * *

_So that's it for another chapter. Hope you liked it! :)_


	11. Not Over Yet

_This chapter is dedicated to Aza._

* * *

A few days later and Mulder, John and Monica were in the car on their way to the safe house. The ride was silent although the agents' minds were working overtime to try and figure out Krycek and what his motives were for wanting Reyes, and they didn't want to think about what might happen if he did get her. As well as how long they had to stay at this safe house.

Although their thoughts were cut off as Mulder, who was driving, called out "Where here." The agents snapped out of there trance and looked at the house that they would be spending the next few weeks in. It wasn't anything flashy; it was small and dark, in a quiet and dirty neighborhood.

"And this is meant to be a 'safe' house? In this suburb it certainly doesn't look safe." Monica said.

"Well the F.B.I seems to think so." Mulder replied and pulled into the driveway, turned off the engine and they all got out. "Scully's already be inside." He continued walking quickly up to the front door.

Monica and John walked around the back of the car and got their stuff out of the boot, then headed for the front door. They barely got in the door when Scully came rushing up to them. "Monica! Are you okay? How's your shoulder? I heard what happened with Follmer."

"I'm fine Dana, my shoulder is okay. I can move my arm around, but any higher than my shoulder and it starts to hurt a bit." Monica replied.

"Good, I will just put your things in the bedroom." Scully said, taking Monica's bag and walking down the corridor with it.

John and Monica followed her into the room and set their stuff down, flicking on the light. The room had one king size bed in the middle of the room, a wardrobe on the left wall, and set of draws on each of the bed. There was a window with a ledge, which looked out onto the dark street outside.

The rest of the house was fairly dull. There were two other bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a small lounge room. The walls were an odd cream colour; and the floor was made of old wooden boards. The walls and roof had cracks, and the paint was peeling in places.

"We couldn't have gotten a nicer house?" John asked to no one in particular.

"Apparently not." Mulder said, appearing out of the kitchen with a coffee in his hand. "The FBI doesn't seem to think that this is operations stakes are high enough, or some other stupid reason."

Monica just rolled her eyes slightly. "Its cos we work on the X files, if it were any other agent, they would do better. I hate stake outs." She said.

"Well technically it's not a stake out; it's trying to save your life." John said.

"Either way we have to sit around here for ages, 'don't go near the windows or the doors' and 'sweeping for bugs as well as placing our own camera's' and all that, I know the drill." Monica said, sitting on one of the chairs in the lounge.

XXXX

The night went slowly with nothing really happening. It was around eleven o'clock at night and Monica was sitting on the window sill of her room by herself. She had the window open, letting the breeze in.

Monica was looking her engagement ring, reflecting on the things that had happened over the year, her relationship with John, Mulder and Scully getting married, the amount of times that she had almost been killed on cases, the amount of times John had saved her, being in her car crashes, Follmer trying to kill her, being stuck in the safe house for god knows how long.

Monica was thinking about how her relationship with John had evolved so much over the year. She remembered the first time that in John's own way, he told her that he loved her.

_It was not long after Luke's ashes were released into the sea, that Monica got a call from John, asking her to come to his house. She complied and drove to his place. _

_She walked up to his door, and knocked. When he answered, John led her to the couch and they both sat down. "I've been thinking about when I released Luke's ashes, how one chapter of my life ended, by finding closure in Luke's death. As I walked up that sand dune, I thought to myself, that I wanted to start the next chapter of my life with you Monica."_

Monica's thoughts were cut off by a noise outside. She looked up from the ring on her hand, and looked outside.

"John?" She called.

Suddenly a man appeared. He was standing on top of a dumpster, he grabbed Monica and pulled her out of the window.

"JOHN!" Monica yelled as loud as she could before a hand was clamped over her mouth.


	12. Abducted

_Sorry it took a while to update, I had issues with my laptop. But it's fixed, and here is the next chapter. _

* * *

John was in the lounge room, looking at his laptop screen, when he heard Monica scream. He rushed into their room, but Monica wasn't there. He ran outside as fast as he could, and although he couldn't see much, due to the lack of street lights, he could still make out the two figures struggling in the dark alley.

"FBI, stop right there!" John yelled raising his gun, but he was too far away to see which person to shoot.

"John! Help me!" Monica yelled as she tried to escape her assailant by punching him the face. But he grabbed her arm and kicked her legs out from under her, knocking her to the ground backwards. She fell with a thud and hit her head on the pavement.

"LET HER GO!" John yelled louder, now running down the long alley towards Monica and her attacker. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and he could have sworn that it stopped for a minute as he realised that Monica has made no attempt to get back up. He stopped running only long enough to shot four times at the man, and could have sworn that at least two of his shots had hit him.

"MONICA!" He yelled as the unknown man grabbed Monica's arm and started dragging her towards a black car. John couldn't run fast enough to stop the man from picking up an unconscious Monica, and putting her in the car.

John shot at the man again, but although he saw the bullets hit the man, he did not stop, and got in the car, turning on the engine and lighting up the other end of the alley where Mulder and Scully stood, and they shot at the car in an attempt to stop the vehicle.

But the car didn't stop; instead it sped up, with John racing after it. Mulder stopped firing long enough to push Scully out the cars path. "You alright?" Mulder asked and quickly got up.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said getting up to shoot at the escaping vehicle, along with Mulder and John.

They broke the back window, and one of the brake lights, but by then it was too far away for them to hit. Mulder and Scully holstered their weapons, but John kept shooting.

"Doggett stop, she's gone." Scully said. John knew she was right, and lowered his weapon, a feeling of sadness and anger washing over him. Sadness, that Monica was gone, and anger because he couldn't stop her being taken away. He watched as the car rounded a corner, and then John walked back inside.

John sat down in the chair which Monica had hours before and lowered his head in defeat. _How did this happen? Where are they taking her? What are they goner do to her? I have to find her... but how? We don't know where they're going. _John's thoughts were cut short by Mulder and Scully entering.

"Scully we need to put an APB out on that car. Did you catch a number plate?" Mulder asked.

"No I didn't, it was too dark, plus I don't think it had one."

"We don't necessarily need a plate to find the car, I think that we caused enough damage to the car that it could be identified that way. I know it was a 1998 Mercedes, if we say that plus it has a broken rear window, tail light, and multiple bullet holes, surely that's enough info for someone to find it?" John spoke up.

"Yeah but we may have done too much damage to the vehicle, the kidnapper isn't going to risk getting pulled over by a cop, he's goner get another car." Scully said, and then looked over at Mulder who was leaving the room with his phone to his ear.

"Then we're goner have to be quick in finding it, can we get a chopper in the sky?" Doggett asked.

"Not at this time of night, it wouldn't be able to do much." Scully replied.

"But it's worth a shot right, I mean a choppers gotta be of some help? I'll do anything to get Monica back and if that helps, I want a chopper in the sky." He argued.

"Okay, we'll try and get an eye in the sky, but I don't think that it's going to be of much help until daylight which isn't..." Scully looked at her watch. "For another six hours, he'll be miles away by then." Scully said and got out her phone to ask for a chopper.

"I think that we should also put an APB out on Reyes as well... or we file a missing persons report?" Mulder asked returning.

"Both, that way we have a better chance of finding her." John answered.

XXXX

Four hours later and John was pacing back and forth in front of Scully and Mulder who were sitting on the couch together. They had done all they could for now to find Monica, and now they had to wait for some sign of the car that took her. They'd managed to get two helicopters in the air, and local law enforcement had sent cars out on patrol to help aid in finding Monica.

John was kicking himself for not doing more to save Monica. He kept replaying the scene over and over in his head, trying to think of other things he could have done. _I should have moved faster, I could have looked out the window and seen her... seen her..._ he repeated to himself.

"Hey, did any of our cameras catch this guy?" John asked suddenly and stopped pacing.

Mulder and Scully looked at each other, they hadn't thought about the cameras. "But the guy didn't come inside, I would have seen him, I had a clear line of sight from the lounge room to the front door." Scully said.

"And from the kitchen I could see the back door, so he didn't come in that way." Mulder added.

John walked out of the lounge unexpectedly and went down the corridor to his and Monica's room. He stopped as he got to the door and looked around. Scully appeared beside him, closely followed by Mulder. "What is it?" She asked.

"The window, it's open. I didn't notice before cos I was trying to find Monica, but this must have been his point of entry." John said. "Do we have an angle of this window, or the alley?" He asked walking over to the window and looking out.

"No, we didn't put cameras in the bedrooms... especially with the way you and Monica can't keep your hands off each other." Mulder said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

Normally John would have made a smart comment at Mulder's remark, but at the mention of Monica's name, to John, the room suddenly felt empty.

* * *

_So what do ya think?_


	13. Waking Up

Slowly Monica started to enter into a realm of consciousness, her head was throbbing painfully, and she could feel a burning pain in her shoulder and ribs.

"John?" Monica called softly, groaning as pain rippled through her shoulder.

Monica opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurry and unfocused, she blinked rapidly to try and clear her eyes. Eventually her eyes started to clear and Monica found that she was lying on a bare mattress, in an otherwise empty room.

With a start she realised that she was alone, and suddenly it all came back to her, being pulled out the window, calling out to John for help, her unknown assailant punching her, struggling to escape and kicking the man, then hearing John call out, and having her legs kicked out from under her... then nothing, blackness.

Monica tried to sit up, but a burning in her shoulder forced her to lie back and roll onto her side, before getting up. She got up too quickly, immediately regretting the decision to sit up as her head throbbed more. She held her forehead as her vision swam.

When the world stopped spinning, Monica was surprised to realise that her hands weren't tied together, nor were her feet. She raised her hand to shoulder, and when she pulled back she was surprised to find that is was covered with blood. Monica looked at her shoulder and saw a dark patch of blood covering the shoulder and sleeve of her shirt._ It looks like a bullet has gone through the top of my shoulder._ She thought,

_What's stopping me from walking out of where ever I am? Aside from the fact that I have been shot in the shoulder. _She wondered and she slowly got to her knees, and tried the window above the bed. _And naturally it's locked. _Monica thought. The glass was frosted, so she couldn't see outside properly.

Then Monica made her way to the door and much to her surprise, she found that it was unlocked.

Before opening the door, she checked to make sure that there were no wires, or explosives then Monica moved to stand against the wall and opened the door a fraction. When nothing happened, she peeked through the gap but saw no one.

Monica instinctively reached for her weapon, but realised that her holster was empty. _Duh! Why would someone abduct you, and leave you with a weapon. _She thought as she searched her pockets for anything that she could use as a weapon, but came up empty handed. _Damn! They took my phone too, I have nothing... nothing except an aggravated shoulder, sore ribs- I probably broke a few- oh god no, I hope I haven't broken any of my ribs or I could be bleeding internally._ This last thought didn't help settle her nerves as she thought of the best way to escape unnoticed.

_It seems weird that the window is locked, but the door isn't, and it's too silent around here, like there is no one here but me. Seeing as I have no other route out of here, I think that I need to take the most direct route, even though that might be putting me right into the hands of the people who have abducted me, I don't know any other way that I can get out without going through this house. Or maybe there is a back door or a low down window that's open._ With her mind made up, Monica quietly headed towards the door, and walked into the corridor.

There were five doors in all, the one in which she just walked though, one at the very end of the corridor, two on the right wall and one on the left.

Monica tried the door to her left, but found it to be locked. She tried the one closest the room she woke up in on the right, but it was also locked.

Monica silently walked down to the end of the corridor, and tried the door but it was hopelessly locked and wouldn't budge. She began to panic. _One more door to go, and of it isn't unlocked, I dunno what I'll do, but I'll be in a world of trouble._

Praying that the door was open, she walked towards the one door that she hadn't yet tried to open. Monica placed her hand on the door knob, and turned the handle to hear a satisfactory click as it unlocked, a feeling of relief swept through her body.

Cautiously she walked into the room, and suddenly her relief turned into a mixture of fear and confusion. There was a person in the room, whom she was not expecting to see. She couldn't believe her eyes as she looked at the man.

"_You? _You abducted me?" Monica said. Her voice was laced with shock and venom toward the man standing in front of her.

"That's right sweetheart, I organised for you to be brought to me." He said walking towards her.

The pain that ripped through Monica's ribs and shoulder, combined with the shock discovery of her abductor, was too much for Monica to handle all at once, and slowly her vision blurred again, and she became unsteady, swaying on her feet, and as the world turned black and her eyes rolled back into her head, she collapsed to the ground.


	14. Abandoned Cars

"_John! Help me!... Help me!" _

John tossed and turned in his very light sleep, "Monica!" He called as he sat upright in bed, the sheets falling away from him.

He looked at the empty space beside him, and wished that Monica was there beside him.

Instead, his dreams were plagued by the haunting sound of Monica's screams for help, and the frightening image of her lying on the ground and not getting up.

Her words bounced around in his head. _"This is meant to be a safe house? ... "John! Help me!"_

_Monica was right, the house wasn't safe, and I failed to protect her…_John thought as he sat, staring at the empty spot beside him. A feeling of loneliness crept into his heart and spread through out his being, as he thought about the person should be filling the space.

_Not only does she fill the space in the bed, but she filled the empty spot in my heart as well._ He lay back down, not able to take his eyes off the spot were Monica was meant to be.

But he couldn't stop thinking about her. He hoped that she was alright; he prayed that she wasn't in any pain. He wondered what she was thinking about, but most of all, John just wanted Monica back.

Monica and John had been through so much together, and had become dependent on one other, they became each others constant in thier lives. They had become so dependent on each other, that when they were forced apart like this, they couldn't function properly with out the other.

They were like two halves of a whole, you couldn't have one with out the other, or they wouldn't work properly.

John thought of a saying he had heard once. "We have two eyes, two ears, two arms, two legs, but only one heart, and that is because we have to find the other one."  
John liked this quote, he thought about how it related to him. He once thought that Barbra was the one he was meant to be with, but over time, after his divorce he came to realise that there was a different heart that he was meant to find, and that was Monica's.

At first John wasn't sure what he felt for her, but when Monica's car was hit by the drunk driver, and John almost lost her, it put things in perspective for him and he realised that he was in love with her.

Then for a while he wasn't completely convinced that Monica felt the same way he did. But his fears were quashed when he looked into her eyes, and he could see the love emanating from her.

The two of them had come so far, and had grown so close.

John couldn't stare at the empty spot any longer, so he rolled over and looked at the curtains, trying not to think about Monica.

He thought about the day that he had bought the curtains. _Walking around the shop for ages, looking at all the displays. But they were all too colorful, or too expensive or frilly. But eventually the right one popped up.  
John wanted white curtains, but Monica wanted blue. They bantered about the colour until John gave into Monica's puppy dog eyes-_ and so the curtains were blue.

John sighed, it didn't matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her, worrying about her, wondering if she was alright.

He rolled over again in a vain attempt at sleep. But after a while he looked at the clock. _0530… great…_ John thought and rolled onto his back to stare at the roof. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the sound of his phone ringing, cut through the silence.

Groaning he picked up the phone, "Doggett," he said and slowly sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"Agent Doggett, it's Scully, they found the car." She said, and John bolted of bed so fast, it was a wonder his head stayed on.

"Where?" he asked as he started to get dressed.

"I'll pick you up on the way over; I'll be about half an hour." Scully said.

"Okay, see you then." John said and hung up.

XXXX

When they got to the abandoned car, the sun was rising, and the sky was getting lighter by the minute. There was crime scene tape around all around the area and there were a few uniformed officers. Scully pulled John aside to talk to him.

"John, I don't think that you should be working this scene. You're too close to the situation." She said.

"Dana I'm fine, I can handle it, I need to help, I need to find Monica." He said looking down at the smaller woman in front of him.

"I really don't think you should, we don't know what we're going to find in that car."

"I need to know what happened, Dana. If it were Mulder in this situation, you'd be saying the same thing, and you called me remember?"

Scully stayed silent for a moment then she inclined her head towards the wrecked car.

The car's rear window was smashed, and there was only a tiny bit of glass around the edges of the frame, the left rear brake light was broken, and John could see several bullet holes on the lid of the boot.

Walking around to the side, and looking through the driver's side door, which was open, he could see more bullets logged into the seats.

John walked around to the front of the car, half a dozen holes were in the windscreen and hood of the car. _How is it possible that we clearly shot this guy, and he's still alive? _John thought and walked around to the passenger side of the car. Upon closer inspection of the seat where Monica had been, he was surprised to see blood on the seat.

_Oh no… Monica's been shot… _John began to worry. "Agent Scully!" he called. "Have a look at this."

She heard him call, and slowly walked over to the car and inspected it, noticing immediately the blood on the passenger seat.

"Scully, there's blood on Monica's side of the car, she injured." He said, but he couldn't look away from the blood.

"Agent Doggett, I really don't think you should be here, you've seen the car now go home." She urged John to leave.

"I had to know, but now that I do, I wish I didn't." He said walked back to the car, but before getting in he asked, "How will you get back?"

"I'll call Mulder." She replied.

John was happy enough with that answer and drove home.

XXXX

When John got home, all he could think about was how empty the place seemed without Monica in it. Every where he looked he was reminded of her, one of her jackets draped across a chair, her book sitting on the lounge, a picture of her on the mantel piece.

John was so used to having Monica around, and now that she was gone, the place felt dead.

_Monica really does liven up the place._ He thought as he walked over to the mantle and picked up the picture. It was of Monica sitting on a swing with him behind her. He remembered the day that it was taken.

_They were walking through the park together, when Monica spotted the swings.__ She walked over to them sat down on one of them. John set the timer and placed his camera on the play equipment, then he came up behind Monica and wrapped his arms around her. They both smiled and heard the camera click. But it went unnoticed for a while as John pulled the swing back. _

_Monica gripped the chains to stop her self from falling off and asked "John what are you doing?" with a smile on her face._

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" _

"_Well I don't know, you're behind me." Monica replied, looking over her shoulder to look at John briefly, but then he let go of the swing, and she had to turn back around._

_Then he ran around to the front of the swings and watched as Monica swung her legs back and forth to keep up the speed. John stepped to the side, and when Monica was swinging toward him, and grabbed her legs under her knees, and Monica pushed off the chains, landing in John's arms. _

_He set her on her own feet again, picked up his camera, and they walked home together._

* * *

Happy? No cliffhanger :)


	15. Unfotunate Reunion

_Spoilers: Most of season 9._

* * *

_When Monica came to, she was lying down on a bed and her body was still throbbing with pain, and she felt a dip in the bed, from a weight beside her._

"John, is that you?" she asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Guess again Honey." A male voice said.

Monica felt groggy as she opened her eyes, and came face to face with Brad Follmer. _Damn, I was hoping it was all a bad dream..._ She thought and tried to use her good arm to sit up, but Brad put a hand on her right shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain and lie back down again.

"What do you want from me Follmer, and don't call me 'Honey'." Monica said. Looking around she found herself to be in the same that she had collapsed in.

"You know what I want; I want you, and unfortunately so does Krycek. But he wants you for different reasons to me. I told you that we would be together again, I told you that you were mine." Brad said.

"And I told you that you can't have me." Monica retorted.

"Well what do you call this? I'm here, you're here, Doggett's not, and therefore I'd say you are now mine." Follmer said as he put an arm over Monica, moving his body closer to her.

But Monica wriggled back, and managed to sit up against the wall. "I am not yours, see this ring, it means that I am Johns, and John is mine." She said, holding up her hand for him to see the ring.

"Oh well, that can be fixed." He said and reached for her hand, but she pulled away quickly, making her hands into fists, ready to fight him if he tried anything on her. "And anyway, you came to me remember?"Follmer said with a smirk.

"That was a set up and you know it, I had no choice in ending up here. that door was the only one unlocked, and for the record, it was the last door I tried. You knew that I was going to try and get out of here, so unlocked just the right doors so that I would end up here, and you could say that 'I came to you' but you didn't give me a choice." Monica retorted raising her voice and glaring at him, but Brad just dismissed her allegations with a wave of his hand.

"Answer me this, what does Krycek want with me?" Monica asked, trying to keep Brad from coming onto her.

"You and Agent Scully's kid William are the keys to everything in this world. I don't understand how, but you and the kid have some connection to an alien UFOs."

A look of comprehension dawned on her, as she remembered when William was abducted. She and Scully saw the UFO rise up from a huge tent and leave behind burnt bodies, and William. She remembered the strange feeling that she had about the place, and about the little boy.

"You couldn't have done all this on your own, who helped you?" Monica asked.

"Who else is after you? Krycek, I have been in acquaintance with him for a few years now, and since we both wanted the same thing, we teamed up. I could supply useful information and Krychek knew people who could carry out the dirty work." Brad explained, sliding closer to her again.

"How did I get here? Who abducted me? I know it wasn't you or Krycek, I would have recognised either of you." Monica asked, and moved sideways along the wall.

"Well you see, once I had determined you location I told Krycek where you were, and he sent one of his super solider goons off in black Mercedes to get you, and a few hours later and he returned with you unconscious in the passenger seat of a white truck." Brad said and then thought for a moment.

"Geez, they must have done quite a bit of damage to the car if Krycek's guy had to switch cars..."

"_They _have names, and what do you expect? You try and abduct a federal agent; you don't think we're goner fight back? And how did you know where I was, we didn't tell anyone where I was going?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Brad asked but Monica just glared at him "Only five of the FBI's safe house were being used in the D.C area, and by process of elimination, I found which one was yours. Any more questions?" Follmer asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, where the hell am I?"

"You're with me, that's all that matters."

"That's not what I meant; I meant where am I location wise?" Monica tried again.

"Ahh, well that's classified."

"My clearance covers classified." She replied dryly.

"Aww you're no fun. It doesn't matter where we are, cos we're not going anywhere."

"Yes we are, you're going to prison for abducting a federal agent and being an ass, and I am going home." Monica said defiantly.

"And what makes you think that, Babe?"

"Stop it with the pet names! You can't just kidnap people when they don't want to be with you, there are consequences. John will find me, and when he does, he's goner kick your ass."

"How do you know that he will find you? How can you be so sure?" Brad inquired.

Monica was silent for a moment before speaking. "I know that John will find me, because I know John, and he will do everything humanly possible to find me, he'll do whatever it takes. I can feel it; he's going to find me."

After she said this, she thought about her current situation. _And I hope John finds me soon._

_

* * *

_

Your thoughts?


	16. Stolen Cars

_**Chapter 16: Stolen Cars **_

The abandoned car that Monica was taken in was a dead end, there were no prints, and the only confirmed DNA from the car was Monica's.

John looked at the lab report on the DNA found on the driver's side of the car, and he was perplexed at the results. They showed an unknown gene in the sample, and all they could find out about Monica's abductor through the DNA, was that he was male, which they already knew. They could find nothing else out from the evidence that they had, no suspects in which to arrest and charge, and to find Monica.

John threw the report down on the desk, there case was going no were, and they no more leads, until any witness to cars being stolen could identify Monica as being there.

The car was unhelpful, even the dirt taken from the tire tread wasn't helpful, it was common soil found all over the city. The vehicle did indeed have no number plates, and there fore they couldn't find the owner of it.

Mulder saw walked into the office, Scully close behind him, and saw the desperate, annoyed, and angry expression on his face. "You just looked at the lab's report on the DNA from the driver, didn't you?" He asked.

John just looked at him, and Mulder understood what he meant. "The car's a dead end, I think that we should start looking at stolen cars in the area, and ask around if anyone has seen Monica." John said.

"I'm five steps ahead of you, I already looked into how many cars have been reported stolen around the area of the abandoned car since 11 pm last night, there were five, and I have printed out the case file. I have also eliminated two of them." Scully said and stepped forward with three case files in hand and placed them on the desk.

"We can take one each, ask them what happened, what they saw, and more importantly _who_ they saw, and by process of elimination, we will find which of these three vehicles, this guy chose and then we have a chance at finding it." Mulder suggested.

"A chance at finding Monica you mean." John corrected.

"Right, well I am going to take this case file, and check it out." Scully said, picking up the file on top, and walking out of the office.

Mulder and John each took a file, and headed off to find which of the three stolen cars, Monica had been taken in.

XXXX

John headed east, and after 40 minutes of driving, he found the home of a Mr. Takashi. Parking his car out the front, he walked up to the door and knocked. After a few moments the door opened, reveling a man of about John's height, with tanned skin.

"Mr. Takashi?"

"Yes, that is me, who are you?" Mr. Takashi asked.

"I'm John Doggett of the F.B.I, you reported you car stolen today, is that correct?" He asked, showing Mr. Takashi, his badge.

"Yes, do want to come in?" he asked very politely and stepped back from the door.

John entered into the house, and followed the man to his lounge room, where they sat opposite each other.

"I reported my car stolen this morning, it was meant to be in the drive way, but as I went outside to drive to work, my car was gone." Mr. Takashi said.

"Did you anything unusual last night?"

"No, if I did, my car wouldn't have been stolen would it?"

"Have you ever seen this woman before?" John asked holding out a picture of Monica.

"No, I haven't her before in my life, why? Do you think that she stole my car?"

"Oh no, she's missing and we believed that your car may have been used in abducting her, but that does not seem the case anymore." John said putting the picture back in his pocket. "Thank you for your time Mr. Takashi." He said and showed himself out.

XXXX

_Meanwhile… _

Scully wasn't having much luck either; she arrived at the house after driving around for an hour. Walking up to the door, she looked at the house. _It seems rather old; it'll be just my luck that the person living here is old, with Alzheimer's… _Scully thought, knocking on the door, she waited but no one answered the door, she knocked a little harder. "Mrs. Ross?" Scully called.

A moment later, and she heard the shuffling of feet, and the door opened. A short, elderly lady appeared holding a cat. _Oh great, this just keeps getting better and better, I hate cats, and I am allergic to them- wonderful._ Scully thought sarcastically.

"Are you Mrs. Ross?" Scully asked instead of saying what she was thinking.

"Yes, I am, but who are you?" She asked.

"Ma'am, my name is Dana Scully, I am with the F.B.I. You reported that your car was stolen last night, is that correct?" Scully held up her I.D for the older woman to see.

"Oh you're with the F.B.I; I didn't know that they did such small cases now days. Yes my car was stolen, would you like to come in Dear?" Mrs. Ross asked.

"Oh no ma'am, I am allergic to cats." Scully said gesturing to the furry animal in her arms. "When was the last time that you saw your car?"

"Yesterday afternoon, when I was watering my petunias." She replied putting the cat down, and watched as Scully quickly moved out of its way and looked warily at her, before continuing.

"Did you here anything unusual at all yesterday, last night, or even this morning?" Scully asked.

The old women thought for a minute, and then said, "No, I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. Do you want a cup of tea Dear?" Mrs. Ross said.

"No ma'am, I want to know have you seen this woman." Scully asked and handed Mrs. Ross the picture of Monica.

"No, I don't think that I have seen her before, why do you want to know?"

"We are trying to find her; she is also an F.B.I agent."

"Oh you work for the F.B.I?" Mrs. Ross asked, just then an ancient car pulled up and parked then an elderly man got out and walked up to Scully, who had a look of confusion on her face.

"Mr. Ross?" Scully asked looking between the two.

"Yes, and you are…?"

"Dana Scully, F.B.I." she said showing him her badge.

"What is this about?" Mr. Ross asked.

"Oh Harmon, you brought the car back at last, I thought that the fix it people would never be finished with it." Mrs. Ross cut in.

"Ma'am you reported your car stolen." Scully said.

"When did I do that?" Mrs. Ross asked.

"This morning, you phoned the police saying that you car has been stolen?" Scully said.

"Mildred, why don't you go inside and make a cup of tea, I will be inside in a moment." Mr. Ross said leading his wife as few steps inside, then coming back out.

"Agent Scully was it? My wife has dementia; her memory isn't that good, our car wasn't stole, it was at the repairers getting new brakes, but because it's an old model, parts are hard to find so it was there for a while. I am sorry about the mistake and for wasting you time." Mr. Ross said.

Scully walked back to the car and called Mulder.

XXXX

Meanwhile Mulder was about to be dealing with a young married couple.

"I'm telling you, Danni stole it…." A mans voice could be heard through the door.

"No he didn't, he said he was going to be outta town for three weeks!" a female voice replied.

Mulder knocked on the door, which was immediately swung open harshly. "What'd you want?" The man said.

"Are you Joshua Skates?"

"Yes-"

"Good, I am hoping you can help me with something, I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder with the F.B.I, have you got a moment?" Mulder asked Showing Mr. Skates his badge.

"What's this 'bout?" He asked and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

"You reported that your car was stolen, is that correct?"

"Yeah, I called the cops last night just after the incident."

"What was the 'incident'?" Mulder asked.

"Last night my wife and I were in the car. I was driving on the highway, and when we exited off, this guy comes out of no where, pointing a gun at my wife and tells us to get out of the car. So we get out, and the guy, he pulls this woman out of the shadows and drags her into the car, then we got the hell outta there; we weren't going to wait around to get shot at." Mr. Skates finished telling his story and looked at the agent.

"The woman you saw being dragged to the car, is this her?" Mulder showed him the picture of Monica and Mr. Skates nodded.

"Yeah I think that's her, it was dark so I can't be positive, but I am pretty sure that's her, the hair colour is the same. I didn't really get a good look at the girl, her hair was mostly covering her face, and she wasn't moving, but I am fairly certain that's her."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about either the man who stole your car, or the woman?" Mulder asked.

"Sorry man, that all I know. You said you are F.B.I, since when do you guys investigate stolen cars?"

"Since a federal agent was abducted using your stolen car." Mulder replied.

"That woman in the picture, is FBI? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise, I wish there was more that I could do to help ya out."

"Actually there may be a way that you can, would you be able to identify the person that stole your car?" Mulder asked.

"No, I don't think so, as I said it was dark, and the guy was wearing something over his head, so I couldn't see his face. But your agent, she didn't look to good."

"Did you see if she was injured?"

"Her shirt was red, and she looked kinda pale, the guy who had her, had to hold her up by the back of her shirt, I don't think she was conscious… Is there anything else I can do?" Mr. Skates asked.

"Call me if you remember anything else… oh and you mentioned some thing about a 'Danni' just before I arrived, I very highly doubt that he did this." Mulder said and handed Mr. Skates his card, then he turned around and headed back to the car, pulling out his ringing phone.

"Mulder." He said.

"Hey Mulder, it's me. I didn't have any luck with Mrs. Ross, the report was false. Mrs. Ross suffers from memory loss and forgot that her husband took the car to get it serviced. What did you find?" Scully asked as she sat in her car.

"I got a hit, this young married couple said that a man appeared out of nowhere, pointing a gun at them and told them to get out of the car, so they did, and then the man pulled a woman out of the shadows, which Mr. Skates has identified as Monica." Mulder said.

"Okay well if we head back to the office, and then you can tell Agent Doggett what you found." Scully said and hung up.


	17. Thoughts

**_I have chosen to do this chapter from a different angle, it's not something that I usually do, so I hope that you like it._**

* * *

_Night has fallen, and a whole day has passed since I woke up here, as I sit here I think of John. I think of all the pain and sorrow that he must be feeling at this time. I know that when I almost died in my car crash, that John was in despair as he waited by my bedside, waited for me to open my eyes, for me to breathe, to live again. I can only imagine that what he is feeling is similar, for although I am alive, I have been selfishly taken from him. I know that I am here, but he does not. Something we both share in this disaster, is that neither of us knows were I am, and we both feel pain at being stolen away from each other, the emotional pain is so great that it becomes a physical pain, which just goes to prove our love for each other. And then there's the pain of the uncertainty of all of this, him not knowing weather I am alive or not, of not knowing if I am okay, or if I am in trouble, for all he knows I am already dead, but I know that John will not give up on finding me, or finding out the truth of what happened to me if I should happen to die, even if the journey or the end result cause him pain, I know that he will not stop fighting till he finds the truth, or until he finds me, which ever comes first. All I know for certain from where I sit, is that I am in a house or apartment with a man who thinks that I still love him, when I do not, I am in love, but not with him, I have fallen for my work partner, who has become so much more than that over the years that we have known each other. Our friendship started with the tragic disappearance and eventual death of his young son, and I pray that our relationship does not end in the same sort of way, with my death, I do not think that John would be able to cope with life if he were to lose me, he has made it clear his love for me and I for him. I saw what he went through with his baby boy, and I believe that it would be ten times worse for him to lose me as well, especially after all we have been through together, the loss of his son, his divorce, all the times one of us has been in hospital, or almost died. Oh how my heart aches for me to be with John again, to be able feel his arms around me, and to hear him tell me he loves me, to know that I am with him forever. I wish there was a way that I could let him know that I am alive to let him know that I am okay, unhappy and missing him, but largely unharmed._

_But for now I must sit here and think of all that could be, what might not be, but what might if I were not here. My love for John is so great that I would gladly take a bullet for him, if it were to save his life. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to save him, and I know that John would do the same for me, I know that right now he is doing everything he can to find out who took me and where I am. I wish that I could tell him just how much he means to be, to tell him what I would do for him, there is only one thing that I wouldn't do for John, and that is to kill him, or let him die, but even on that, if John were to ask me to, although it would cause me great pain to do so, I would do as he asked. I know the pain of loosing him from the Lukesh case._

_John told me to pull the plug on him, and as much I didnt want to, he wanted me to, and through the pain of it all, it made me realise just how great my feelings for him were and still are. As I stood beside him, I felt the sadness sweep over my heart, the pain made me want to cry, as if a tidal wave of cold and sadness washed over me, I felt my heart sting and I shivered involuntarily at what I was about to do.  
It was getting harder and harder to deal with it all own my own, but I had no other choice, I could not confide in any one else, cos the person I wanted to confide in, wants me to pull the plug on him. I felt like I was standing on the edge of a cliff, I could not back away from the edge, I had only one direction in which to go, as I placed my hand under Johns, I started to fall, I turned off the alarms on the monitors, and it felt like I was freefalling into an endless black void, looking down for a minute I had to reassure my self that this what I had to do, so without stalling any longer I lifted the little lid off the black button that would end Johns life, and I pressed it before I lost the courage to do so. Only then did I dare to look at Johns face, as Johns life slipped away I felt as if I had crashed, fallen to the depths of nothingness, the depths of death, it felt like someone had stabbed a knife through my heart- no like I had stabbed a knife through my chest, by ending the life of the man I loved. I had fallen, and I had fallen hard, into the unknown oblivion of John's death, it felt as if my heart was literally tearing in two… I closed my eyes, as the tears formed and slipped from eyes, making tracks down my face, and just as I was going to let my self go, I opened my eyes._

_All of a sudden I was back at home, and John stood in front of me, it took me a moment to figure out that the John from the other world had been right, two Doggett's couldn't be in one world, and by the John of the other world dieing, my John lived._

_That was the day I truly admitted to myself my feelings for him. _

_If I had felt that bad about John dieing, then it is easy for me to understand what John would go through if I died. I can not let John bear that pain again, he has already gone through it with Luke, I can't let him go through it again with me. I will fight and I will find a way to get back to John._

* * *

_**This chapter is definently my favourite. What do you think of it? I would love to know!**_


	18. The White Ute

Agents Doggett, Scully and Mulder were in the basement office discussing what they had found- or not found at each of the houses. John was talking to Scully about Mr. Takashi.

"I went to the guy's house; he told me that this morning he goes out to drive to work, and his car's not there, I asked Mr. Takashi if he had ever seen Monica, he said no. So that was a dead end for me, what did you find?"

"An elderly lady with memory loss. I go to this woman's place, I ask her when she last saw her car, and she tells me, when she watered her plants. So I am standing there asking her if she saw anything, if she had ever seen Monica, and then Mrs. Ross's husband comes home and tells me that he took the car to get repairs. So it was a dead end for me too." Scully said.

"But not for me, I went to see Mr. Skates and his wife, turns out that they were on there way home when they pulled off the highway to have a man point a gun at them and tell them to get out of the car, when they do, he pulls an unconscious woman out of the shadows, and puts her in the car, then the couple ran off scared for there lives. Mr. Skates has identified Monica as the woman held captive by this man, but he could not give an accurate description of the man, due to the lack of light in the area." Mulder said as he walked in and sat on one of the chairs in the room.

"What was the car that was stolen?" Scully asked.

"A 1996 white Ford Ute, I have already put out an APB. What do you want to do now?" Mulder asked, unsure where to continue from there.

"Uh, I don't know…I just… I don't know." John said and started pacing back and forth, thinking about Monica for the millionth time that day.

"I have a few ideas, the first one, is has anyone alerted the airports?"

"Yeah when we put out the APB; if she goes to airport, willingly or unwillingly, when they do security check, they will find the APB and call us." Mulder said.

"I have another idea, although I don't think that you will like the implications of it…" Scully trailed off, looking at John to gauge his reaction.

"What it is Scully?"

"Well I think that if we don't find Monica in two more days, that we place the call out to the morgues-"

"No, no Scully your wrong, Monica is not gonner die! I won't let her, I won't them kill her!" John fumed, it tore at his heart to think that she may be dead, and he never be able to see her beautiful eyes again, or to hold her, to kiss her, to be with her.

"I'm just suggesting that we should place a call to the morgues to keep a look out for anyone matching Monica's description." Scully finished.

John paced a bit more, and then sighed and stopped in front of Mulder, "Okay, but I don't want to get a reply from any of them." Doggett said, and left for coffee.

"How long do you think till we get a hit on the car?" Scully asked Mulder,

"I don't know that we will, but I wasn't about to tell that to him, you can see that he is barely hanging on as it is. When you mentioned the morgue, he looked like he about to tearing up. Scully, I think that we should keep him out of the loop until we have something good to tell him, for his own sake." Mulder suggested.

Scully thought about this, since Monica had been abducted, John had gone down hill, it didn't look like he was sleeping, and she had noticed that he wasn't eating much, if anything, and the only thing he talked about was the case and Monica. "I think you're right Mulder, if we tell him bad news, there's no telling what it might do to him, or how it will affect his state of mind. I think that we should only tell him something if it's conclusive, or there is a chance that Monica is alive."

"You think she's dead?"

"No, not yet anyway, look you know that with most that the victim doesn't live. I don't think that Monica is dead yet, but after they get what ever it is they want from her, then they would have no reason to let her live, and I don't think that they would just let her go."

"Most, Scully, there is a chance that we can get her back. I have saved you when you've been taken hostage before haven't I? I think that if we can find the car, we can find Monica."


	19. Breaking Out

Monica was curled up on the corner of the bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, holding them close to her chest. Her head rested on her knees as she woke up, and remembered where she was, Monica looked at the shadows on the ground from the window, and guessed that it was late afternoon. She had been awake all night the night before and fell asleep not long before the sun was due to come up.

Monica became lost in her thoughts of John again. _I will find a way to get back to John._ She repeated to herself out loud again and again, gaining a bit of strength and belief each time.

She didn't move all day, she saw no reason to, so she couldn't be bothered too. Monica decided to see if the room was bugged, she looked under the table, the chairs, the bed, the vents, the roof and walls for anything small electronic and out of place. There was no smoke detector or light, or else she would have looked at them too. But there weren't any bugs.

There was a set of draws in the left corner against the wall, adjacent to the door. Monica walked over to them and pulled on the handle, but it was as locked as the door. She began to look for anything that she could use open the door or the draws.

Then she remembered something._ The paperclip! I started wearing it since I started working on the X files, I know the danger of them, and so I put a paperclip in my sock, why didn't I think of it before?_ Monica pulled the paperclip out of her sock and tried to pick the lock with it.

After a few minutes she heard the lock click, and smiled with satisfaction. She opened the door and looked around. _No ones there._ She thought, then she remembered the draws, kneeling down, she picked the lock on the top draw.

Inside she found her phone and her badge, which had been in her pockets at the time she was abducted. Monica was surprised; she picked up her badge and put it in her pocket. Then she checked her phone for bugs by pulling the battery cover off it, which revealed that there was no battery. _Damn!_ She thought and the phone drop to the floor, proceeding to pick to the second draw.

In it she found 5 files, looking at the first four, they were hers, John's, Mulder's and Scully's personal files. Monica picked up the last file, and looked at it. _Why does Follmer have our files? _

There was a picture of her, underneath it read 'Status: Missing' she realised that she was reading her own case file, there was no evidence mentioned in the file, but it gave a description of what had happened when she was taken. _Follmer must have stolen these files from the bureau. _Monica thought.

She looked from the files to the last draw, it was open slightly. Pulling it open all the way the last draw was empty. _Damn, I was hoping to find my gun, well hopefully Follmer and Krycek have the mistake of both fallen asleep and I can escape._

Monica picked up her phone, just in case she found the battery for it, and put the paper clip in her pocket. She walked into the hallway, and found that the door at the end of the hallway was open. _They must have thought that I wouldn't be able to open the other door, so they didn't bother locking this one, they underestimate my abilities._ Monica thought as she entered into a kitchen, followed by a sitting area.

Monica quietly walked over to the sitting area, she almost gasped when she saw Krycek in one of the chairs, when he didn't move, she realised that he was asleep. Monica quietly let go of the breath she didn't realise that she had been holding, and noticed the gun in his hand-_her gun_.

Her eyes almost lit up at the sight of it. As quietly as possible, Monica stepped forward and around to the back of the chair, then slowly she reached out to take the gun. Her hand grasped the barrel and she slowly tried to pull the gun away from him, but just as Monica almost had the gun, his grip on it tightened, making it impossible for Monica to take it with out waking Krycek.

Monica cursed silently and waited for him to go into a deeper sleep and for his grip on the gun to slacken. She counted to a hundred, and sure enough Krycek had loosened his grip on the gun.

Once again Monica gripped the barrel and slowly pulled the gun away from Krycek, when the weapon was clear of his hand, she held it pointed to the roof and searched for the front door- or the back door, any door that lead outside.

Walking through a door at the other side of the kitchen, Monica entered into a dark corridor. She felt a bit safer now that she had her weapon back. Monica didn't go into each room to check if any one was there, cos she didn't want to be seen. She made it through the hall way and was in a laundry, through the back she could see the back door.

Her eyes lit up and sparked hope and excitement with in her. But something is not right; something felt off, it felt wrong that she would be able to escape this easily. Cautiously Monica walked closer to the door, upon inspection, she found a wire leading form the door handle to outside, where it was connected to a small pack of C4. _Great now there trying to blow me up! Why would they risk that? Why would they risk me accidentally killing myself by walking through that door? Unless… unless it's just a hoax, but that is a pretty big risk I'd be taking too… where's the front door? _

Monica still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach; she froze, as she felt as if something was behind her. She whirled around suddenly but no one was there, she breathed a sigh of relief. Monica went back down the corridor, deciding no to take her chances with the back door, and headed back the way she came and when she came to the sitting area, the bad feeling she had intensified, looking around the room nothing seemed out of place… that was until she looked at the chair where Krycek was seated- it was empty.

Monica noticed a door to her right; she quietly jogged through it, and spotted the front door, walking towards it, she bother to look at the doors she was passing.

She made it to the door and opened it, suddenly an alarm went off, and Monica ran out of the house as fast as she could, she sprinted down a gravel path. Looking over her shoulder for just a second she saw some one chasing her, but when she looked ahead again, she ran straight into someone, who grabbed her.

Monica screamed loudly, hoping to attract someones attention, "JOHN! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs but no one was around to hear her scream.

* * *

_How am I meant to know wether or not to continue if you don't review?_


	20. Not to Plan

Monica shot at the person holding her, but to no effect, she struggled against her assailant and managed to get her hand free long enough to punch them, their grip on Monica loosened and she wriggled away from the person, and continued running down the path, but she could hear heavy footsteps closing in on her.

Monica noticed that the sides of the path were lined with trees, and the burning in her shoulder returned as her blood was pumped around her body; Monica could hear the heavy footsteps getting closer and louder with each step. Adrenalin shot her body and spurred her to go faster, she ran around a bend, but could still hear the footsteps closing in on her.

All of a sudden the person was right behind Monica, they reached out for her, and managed to get a hold of the collar of her shirt, and she stopped running instantly but turned to face the person who had just chased her, pointing her gun at him.

Monica gasped as she came face to face with Billy Miles. She backed up slightly, and shot him- again, blood gushed from the bullet wound in his heart, but he kept advancing, Monica shot him again, and again, and again a fourth time, but he still kept walking closer to her, Monica was shocked. _How is he still alive, he has five rounds in chest, all in or near his heart, he should be well and truly dead and six feet under? _

Monica still held her gun towards Miles, but she heard something snap behind her, she whirled around and found Krycek was coming towards her. Monica didn't know what to do, she couldn't see a way out of the situation. _I really need John to help me. _Monica thought as she looked between Miles and Krycek, both walking slowly towards her.

"You think that you can just walk away that easily?" Krycek asked, "You think that we would be so stupid as to let you escape?" Monica stood side on watching the two men come toward her, she stepped back a bit, and started walking back toward the tree line.

They changed their angle of approach and were only 5 meters away from Monica. "Go on, shot me, I can't die." Krycek said, trying to torment her.

Monica pointed her weapon at Krycek, but he just smiled and waited for her to shot him. She looked at him, and pulled the trigger, the sound echoing around the area, but Krycek too just kept coming towards her, bleeding form the bullet in his heart.

Monica was once again stunned. _This man has been shot in the head, and in the chest, how is it that he won't die? _She thought Krycek was bluffing, or testing her.

Monica turned and ran disappearing into a forest of tightly packed trees. She weaved her way through the trees, trying to find somewhere she could hide. She considered climbing one of the trees, but with her shoulder she wouldn't be able to reach above her head to grab the branches.

When she didn't hear any one following her she stopped, and looked around her. Monica was in some sort of forest, she was surrounded by trees, holstering her weapon, Monica walked slowly around.

_Why did they stop? Why aren't they following me? Krycek even said 'You think you can walk away that easily?' and he's right, why are they suddenly letting me go with out a fight? It doesn't seem right. _Monica looked at the tree nearest her. It had a thick twisted truck with limbs stretching in all directions, deciding that the tree looked easy to climb, she started up the trunk, and climbed a few branches up, sitting on a broad branch and resting her back against the trunk, one of her legs hanging down, the other resting on the branch.

The burning in her shoulder was still strong, Monica put her hand to her shoulder, and was not surprised to find that it had opened up and was bleeding. She pressed harder on the wound, even though that made the burning increase, she knew that she had to do it in order to stop the blood from flowing.

Monica closed her eyes tight fm the pain in her shoulder, and tried not to make any noise to give away her location. She heard a noise and stopped moving, she sat perfectly still, the rise and fall of her chest and the blinking of her eyes, and the blood seeping through her fingers, the sole indicators that she was not a statue.

Monica thought that she had heard something, but she couldn't be sure, her eyes searched through the trees looking for the source of the sound. Suddenly someone grabbed her leg, and pulled her out of the tree. But she didn't fall, the person caught her, and then dropped her legs.

_Billy Miles! _She thought. _Damn! I thought I lost them._

Monica struggled and tried to reach for her gun, then she felt the cool metal of its barrel pressed into her neck, but she didn't think that Miles would actually shoot her that would defeat the purpose of kidnapping her, but she didn't want to press her luck on that one.

Monica was almost free when she felt another person grab her arm. Miles had a hold of her, her back facing him, and then Krycek held up a needle for Monica to see.

Her eyes went wide, and her struggling increased and she yelled out, "NO! no, no, don't do it, NO! Let me go!"

But Krycek paid no attention to her screams, and stuck the needle in her arm, injecting the fluid into her blood stream.

Monica's eyes quickly became heavy, and her struggling became less frantic and lost its power. She could feel her body responding to the drug, telling her to close her eyes and sleep, but she fought it, tried desperately to keep her eyes open. _John! John I need you!_ She thought desperately as if the mere thought of him would bring him to her rescue.

Monica still fought the losing battle, her vision was clouded, images blurred, and things started to turn black. She stopped fighting her captors, and focused solely on keeping her eyes open.

"Wh… what did… you to me…?" Her speech was slurred and she had to concentrate hard to get the words out. Miles let his grip loosen on Monica so that he was no longer hurting her.

"I injected a very powerful drug that will knock you out for quite some time. You are surprisingly strong to have stayed awake this long, but I need you asleep for what is about to happen." Krycek said and put his hand over her eyes, forcing them to close.

Monica still resisted the drug, but when Krycek forced her eyes shut, she lost the battle, the drug taking over system and as her brain shut down, _John… _was her thought.


	21. Moving On

"Carry her back to the house; we need to clean up this mess before we move on." Krycek said to Miles and walked away.

Monica's body had gone limp in Miles arms, he picked her up holding her under her knees and back, her head rolled back, and her arm swung limply at her side.

He carried her through the forest as if nothing was wrong, as if he was taking a stroll through the park instead of carrying an unconscious federal agent.

Her hair swung in the gentle breeze and the sunlight that managed to break through the trees leaves, hit her face, creating an almost glow over her features. But to Miles, it was as if he wasn't carrying anything, he didn't look at the beautiful woman that he carried in his arms, didn't even think about her, he just carried out the task that was asked of him.

The alien Miles had no feelings, no emotion, he felt no fear of the CSM, or of Krycek, he felt no pity for Monica, and certainly did not feel happiness or love. This Miles did not have a conscience, he was a robot currently being controlled by Krycek, he did the tasks her was told to do and did them with out hesitation.

When Mile's got back to the house Follmer came out and spoke angrily to Krycek. "I told you this would happen! I told you that she would try to escape! Where is she now?"

"We caught her in the forest, she managed to climb up a tree, I have… sedated her and Miles is bringing her now." Krycek said.

Brad looked at him wearily, unsure of what he meant by 'sedated' but then he caught sight of Billy and he walked over to him, taking Monica from him.

He looked into her face. _Only in sleep does she look at peace, even if it is an induced sleep, which she probably fought for as long as she could._

Brad walked over to one of the Jeeps parked out the front of the house. He opened the door and gently lay Monica along the back seat and put the middle seat belt for safety. _Not that it would really help in the event of a crash, but as they say it's the thought that counts. _

Brad looked at her once more, moving her hair out of her face, and sighed. _These days Monica won't even let me do that. _

"What are you doing?" Krycek asked and Follmer realised that he was at the door of the Jeep. He hoped put and looked at Krycek.

"We leave in ten minutes, first we clear the house of evidence that we were ever here, then we move to the set location, and then you back to the bureau, and pretend like nothing ever happened, got it?" Krycek said and then went back inside.

XXXX

Exactly ten minutes later, and all trace of the trio and Monica, was gone. Krycek got into a green two- door TJ Jeep Wrangler, while Follmer took the black JK, in which Monica was lying in the back seat of. And Miles was in the white Ute that he had stolen.

The three cars took off through the forest and drove for hours until they came to a dirty, run down old house in an unclean suburb.

Follmer had been constantly looking at Monica through the whole trip, and now he got out of the car, and went around to the back seat and pulled Monica out, Krycek and Miles were already inside, so Follmer carried Monica inside and into one of the bed rooms.

He sat her down so she was resting against the bed, and then took out a bit of rope and tied her hands behind her back. He sat there for a while, just looking at her. Her head was forward, hair covering her face, as her back lent against the edge of the bed, and her legs where stretched out in front of her.

Brad moved closer to Monica, and moved some of the hair from her eyes, puting it behind her ear. The he stood up and left.

XXXX

_Monica's POV _

I saw John over the other side of the park, and I ran towards him, and called out to him, "John!" he turned around, and his whole face lit up, like he hadn't seen me in weeks, as I got closer to him, I didn't slow down at all, I jumped at John, and his arms went around me, holding me to him as close as we could be.

We stood there a while just holding each other, and enjoying the feel of being in each others arms again. I reveled in the feeling of him being so close to me again, and being able to feel John so close was like heaven to me.

I closed my eyes, as a lone tear fell. It landed on Johns' shirt and he pulled back to look at me.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked his voice full of concern, concern for me that I might be upset. My heart swelled at the love of the man in front of me.

"Nothing's wrong, I just missed you so much John." I said and he put his hand on my cheek and swiped away the tears gently. Then he leaned in and kissed me softly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me again. I could feel his warm arms make there way up and down my back in a soothing way.

Then I heard a little voice yell "Mommy!" I pulled back from John and saw a little girl run from behind a tree, her long brown hair swaying with the wind, and her blue eyes were so innocent and happy as she ran towards me, much like how I had run to John.

She stopped when she got to me and hugged my legs, as the girl was no more than three or four, she couldn't reach any higher. I picked the girl up and held her close to me before letting her rest on my hip.

"Hi baby, how are you? Mommy missed you, you know?"

"I missed you too Mommy, please don't go away again." The girl cried and hugged my neck, her head resting on my shoulder. "I'm okay now that you're back." She continued.

With one arm I held my baby girl, and with the other I held John's hand as we walked out of the park together hand in hand.

We walked like that the whole way home, which was only a block. John opened the door for me, and I noticed that Alexandra had fallen asleep; I took her to her room and placed her on her bed, pulling the covers over her.

As I came out of the Alex's room I walked into the kitchen to make dinner, John came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. It felt incredibly wonderful to have his arms around me again. I had missed the little things that a lot, while I was away.

Things like when John wrapped his arms around me, or when he would wake me up with a kiss. Or Alexandra running around and playing with Dana's kids Emily and William. I missed being home with my family.

I turned around in John's arms, and ran my hands over his chest. "I missed you so much John." I said and laid my head where hands were, moving my hands around to his back.

"We missed you too Hun, are you feeling alright, you're awfully cuddly today." He joked,

I pulled back and playfully swatted his arm, "Can't a woman hug her husband anymore?" I asked and lent up on tippy toes to kiss his lips.

"I have been away for far too long, I just want you to hold me in your arms." Monica said leaning into his chest again and listening to beat of his heart.

"I thought that you were going to make something to eat?" John said stroking the back of her hair.

"I was, but now I'm not hungry, I just want to lie down in your arms, and feel you all around me." She whispered.

We walked to our room and I took off my shoes and socks, and jumped into bed with John. He came over to his side of the bed, and got in, pulling me closer to him, I enjoyed the warmth that was emitted from John's body as he hugged me to his chest.

I rested my head and hand on his chest, our legs entwined and I quickly fell asleep in the arms of the man I love.


	22. Mind Games

_**Chapter 22: Mind Games **_

_John! John I need you! _John sat bolt upright in his chair, he had fallen asleep, but he could have sworn that he had heard Monica calling to him. John looked around and realised that he has gone to sleep at his desk, just then Mulder and Scully walked in.

"Have there been any sightings on the Ute?" John asked as he was worried, they had turned up no new leads and the trail was going cold.

"No." Mulder answered and watched as John paced up and down the length of the office.

Mulder didn't know what to do, he still had Scully, so didn't feel emotionally down as John did, he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and Mulder didn't know how to lighten the load for him.

Moments later Scully came in with coffee, she handed one to Mulder and John, who was still pacing.

"John, stop. There isn't anything that pacing is going help. We will find her, or she will find us, right now there isn't anything to do, go home John, we'll call you if something comes up." Scully promised.

"I can't, I can't go home, home reminds me too much of Monica, and Monica's not here, so that's a bad thing, I only feel worse at home, I need to work- but there's nothing to work on." John rambled, still pacing.

"Then sleep!" Scully suggested.

"No- Can't sleep, too worried about Mon."

"Well… have coffee then to keep you awake." She said and handed him the coffee.

Finally John stopped pacing and sat down to drink his coffee.

XXXX

_Meanwhile….  
Monica's POV_

"Mommy, Mommy, can we go to Macca's?" Alex asked, jumping up on her parents' bed.

Monica looked at her husband, who was still asleep, Alex climbed over Monica, and jumped on John, waking him up.

"Morning Alexandra." He grunted and sat up.

"What are you up so early for?" He asked.

"Can we go to Macca's for breakfast? Please?" She looked up at her dad with those blue eyes, and he caved.

"Okay Alex, we'll go." Monica said and watched Alex head for the door.

Twenty minutes later and they were in the car.

When they got to McDonalds, Alex raced to the play ground.

"You think she'll want the pancakes?" John asked, looking at Monica.

"Highly likely, do want to order and I'll watch Alex?"

"Sure." John said and got into the line.

Monica watched as Alex climbed up the odd triangle steps. There was a square platform at the bottom level, and to get to the next level, you had to climb onto a triangle platform that was exactly half the size of the bottom square one. Then you had to turn around, and climb up another triangle in a zigzag pattern.

Alex climbed up to the second level and then she disappeared up a slide that had climbing rocks to hold onto.  
Alex then reappeared at the top of the slide, and climbed into one of the helicopters, and from the ground, Monica could see the rotor blades turning.

She smiled to her self and sat down on one of the benches.

A few minutes later and John waved to Monica to signal there food was ready. She called to Alex, and they went to join John at the table.

They didn't take long to eat, and when Alex was finished she raced back into the playground.

Monica cleared up the table, and then joined John in watching their daughter climb the equipment. They sat down on the bench, and John put his arm around Monica, drawing her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed gently, closing her eyes.

Until she heard the shrill voice of her child calling to her. "Mommy… I can't get down…" Monica opened her eyes and saw her daughter up on the highest level, and looking between the slide and going down the triangle steps.

Monica looked at her husband and she shrugged, looking between the play ground and John.

"Okay, I'll go get her…" he said.

John climbed up into the play equipment, and started to go to Alex, but because he saw so big, he had to crawl through the walk ways and tunnels, from the ground Monica could see that Alex was going to lead her dad in circles, after about five minutes John called out to Monica, "I'm sure I have seen this spot before, which way did she go?"

Monica laughed at the sight of John crawling to catch his daughter, and getting lost. "Left Hun, she went left, and you've only passed that spot four times now!" She giggled.

"Okay, now I'm lost." He said

"You're in the Macca's play ground." Monica replied smiling.

"Yeah, I know that! But how the hell do I get out of here?"

Monica laughed harder, and watched as Alex came out of the slide and came to stand next her. John could be heard mumbling occasionally, and before long he called out again, "Mon, how the hell do I get out of this thing?"

"Go left, then right and down, then left again…- No! Your other left! As I was saying, after that you go down again, and you will be at the bottom." Monica said as if it were a simple ABC.

"Right, go left, right, down, right, down, down, down…. Yeah…" John muttered as he went right, then left, then right again.

"John! You were meant to turn left." Monica stated.

"Oh great, and how do you expect me to turn around, there's no room!"

"Reverse then!" Monica yelled up to her stuck husband, and then laughed at the sight before her.

"Oww… ahh, oh, aha! Found it!"

"Found what Hun?" Monica asked.

"The slide!"

Alex laughed at the thought of her father coming down the slide, but he did.

"I can't find her, where the hell did the little blighter go?" he asked, but with a smile.

Monica stepped to the side and revealed Alex, who had been standing behind her. The look on John's face was funny to say the least.

"Ohhh…. Well next time you're climbing up to get, the next time she gets 'stuck'." John said playfully.

"She just wants some one to play with John…"

John just gave her one of his looks that said it all.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that! No that's not what I meant at all! John!" Monica looked shocked when he started laughing. "Oh you have a dirty mind John Doggett…" Monica shook her head then picked up Alex, and the trio went back to the car.

XXXX

While Monica's mind conjured up the idea of a happy family, John's mind was thinking anything but happy thoughts.

He couldn't stop worrying that something bad had happened to Monica, he feared for her safety, and he missed her.

Three days had passed since Monica was abducted right before his eyes, and each day, it got a little bit harder to deal with it all. Every where he looked he was still reminded of her, and the reminders didn't help at all, they only reminded him that he had failed the one person who meant everything to him, the one person in the world that he was not meant to fail, and he did.

He felt absolutely horrible that he didn't save her, that he wasn't there when she needed him, the most. _If I had been with her, this wouldn't have happened, or if I had been quicker in my actions, maybe I could have saved her. _Feeling down about himself, and hating the world, John just sat his desk, and waited. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, the world to pass by, the day to end, a lead to appear, someone to snap him out of his trance…


	23. The Choice

Monica was out for the rest of the next day. Follmer had come into her and was sitting next to her, making her lean on him.

He felt Monica begin to move slightly, Brad pulled his arm around her, and Monica began to come to.

Monica's head was pounding, and she felt someone's warm body next to her. Vision still blurry, she kept her head down and waited till she could see. Blinking her eyes, she looked to the person who had there arm around her, and she gasped.

"Follmer! What are you doing, let go of me." She tried to push him away, but realised her hands were tied together behind her. She struggled against the ropes to try and break free, but they were too tightly knotted, and the vigorous pulling only served to hurt her shoulder more.

"Untie me!" She said.

"Oh now Honey, you know I can't do that, not after your last attempt at escape. How did you manage to get out unnoticed anyway?" Brad asked pulling Monica back to him.

"I'm not telling you! And it's Monica to you, not 'Honey'." She said and tried to push away from him, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so she was almost sitting in his lap. But still Monica tried to wriggle away from him.

"Stop wriggling Monica, sit still."

"I would if you'd stop touching me."

Follmer sighed, "Why don't you call me Brad anymore?" He asked, not loosening his grip on Monica's waist.

"Because you don't deserve it." She said, still trying to get away from Follmer. Although it seemed that the harder she tried to get away, the more forcefully he held her.

"I don't deserve it? What did I do to make you think that Mon?"

"Monica. And you tried to kill me, that's what."

"Oh come off it that was ages ago, are you still on about that? I could make it up to you, but I know that you won't let me…" He said suggestively, leaning towards her slightly as he said so.

"To right, if you really wanted to make it up to me, you'd let me go, you'd help me escape, or at least untie me."

"I told you already, I can't do that, and I am having much more fun this way." He said leaning down a bit as he did so.

Monica just rolled her eyes. _Oh boy, this isn't lookin' good…_ Monica looked around the room and noticed that it was different to the one she was in before, looking at the window she discovered that it was late afternoon.

_Either I have only been asleep for a few hours, or I have been out of it for a whole day… Krycek said that he injected me with a powerful drug that would knock me out for some time… so my theory is that I have been out for a day. _

"How long have I been out for?" Monica asked, leaning away from Brad.

"The two days." Follmer replied.

"Five days…" Monica whispered to herself.

"What do you mean Mon?" Follmer leaned back into Monica.

"That's how long you've kept me here."

"Yes, five wonderful days in which I have been able to be with you." Brad said running his hand up and down her side.

Monica tensed at his touch, and did tried to move further away from Follmer, but his grip around her waist was to tight, and without the use of her hands, there wasn't a lot that she could do to get away from him.

"I'll have you brought up on sexual harassment charges, if you don't stop touching me right now." She threatened.

"I don't think so Monica." He replied confidently, still running his hand along her side.

"What makes you think I won't take this to Kersh?" Monica asked still trying to move away from him.

"Because if you do, I will destroy your precious Doggett."

"What like you rigged my breaks?" Brad looked shocked; there was no way that she could have known it was him.

"Yeah I know it was you, you were in the parking lot that day and you saw us together, you got jealous and rigged my breaks, hopping that John would drive the car and crash!"

Follmer was so shocked that his grip loosened a bit and Monica was able to move away from him. Leaning against the edge of the bed she managed to push her self up so she was standing.

"You think I did that?"

"Oh don't give me the whole innocent act, I know it was you!"

"And where's your proof?" Follmer got up off the floor and slowly advanced towards her.

"You had the motive, the means, the access, the ability. It all fits! You tried to kill John, but instead I drove the car, and you almost killed me. Happy?" Monica took a step away from him.

"Monica, Baby, I would never do anything to hurt you, and you know that." Follmer stopped walking towards her to talk to her, sensing that if he moved forward she would move back.

"Oh really? Then why did you rig _my_ breaks to fail, why did you kidnap me, drug me, and tie my hands behind back? You don't think that hurts? Don't you think that being ripped away from the one I love, or having a bullet pass through my shoulder hurts? And it's Monica, not 'Honey' or 'Baby' or any other pet names."

"You haven't been taken away from the one you love, you've been brought to person you love." Brad said gesturing to himself.

"What makes you think that I love you?"

"I see the way that you look at me."

"I don't love you Follmer, hard truth for you, but I don't. _I am in love with John." _

"Don't say that!" He said and took the two steps between them and held her fore arms tightly. "You don't mean that!"

"Yes I do." Monica said, determined to stay strong.

Follmer griped her arms harder to the point it was boarding on painful. "NO YOU DON'T! You love me; I can see it in your eyes!" He said shaking her roughly.

"No. What you see in my eyes is that I am in love, but not with you Follmer, with John." Monica said calmly, even though her arms were starting to hurt from Brads' grip on them.

"It's Brad, sooner you remember that, the better off you will be, and stop saying that! You don't love him, you don't love Doggett, you never have and you never will! You are in love with me, you have the same look in your eyes as when we were- are together!"

"_Brad _I may have once thought that I loved you, but after I left to go to New York, I felt nothing about leaving you, I was over it in a heartbeat."

"No, you don't mean that, I have loved you for years, and just cos you said that you wanted out, doesn't mean that what we have is over, you will end it with Doggett."

"No. No I won't do that."

"Fine, then I will kill him myself." Follmer said his face inches from hers.

"NO! No you won't, you so much as talk to John and I will be having a little talk to Kersh." Monica said trying to be firm, but finding it hard at the thought of John dyeing, because of her.

"Oh you won't go to Kersh that would only drag you down twice, two in office relationships and one being with your partner? You'll be the laughing stock of the FBI, quite a feat to over take 'Spooky'."

"I don't care if I get fired, I will still have John."

"No you will not, you are going to end it now, or he dies. It's your choice."

"No."

"Fine then, he dies." Brad said and let go of her arms, and he slowly walked towards the door.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and she didn't know what to do, she could feel the ring on her finger and knew that she would be breaking Johns' heart if she had to say that to him, even if she didn't mean it.

"No, please don't." She whispered, looking to the ground.

"What was that?"

"I said, please don't." Monica said a little louder, raising her head, and Follmer could see the tears in her eyes.

"Then end it."

"I can't, John is everything to me, he is what I live for, you kill him, and you may as well kill me." Monica said, her voice wavering slightly, as she fought back the tears, but she was determined to stay strong.

Follmer stormed back to her, grabbed her arms again and shook her roughly, getting her to look at him. "You have two hours to make your decision, and then I will be back." Then he let go of Monica and she sank to the floor, dissolving into tears, as Follmer left the room and locked the door behind him.

Monica sat there on the floor, and let the tears flow. _I hate Follmer; I hate what he is doing to me. I hate the choice he forcing me to make. He is asking me to choose between killing John and breaking up with him, and ending the unique and beautiful relationship that we have worked so hard to keep together._

Either way John is dead, if I say no then Follmer will have John killed, but if I say yes, It'll kill John anyway.

_I can't do that to him, he has been so supportive of me, and he has changed so much. He changed for me, he does everything for me, John would do anything I asked of him, I can't do this to him. It would destroy him and Follmer knows it._

_I can't say no, but I can't say yes… ohh, why does this have to be so hard?_

_If only there was someway that I could tell him, warn him of what I have to do so that he knows I don't mean what I'd have to say. _

_This is so hard, and I only have to say it, John would have to sit there and hear that the person who he loves, doesn't want to be with him, god knows what he will do afterwards. _

_I need to find a way to let him know that I am being forced to say it. It's like I am being used as a puppet, with Follmer in control. _

_There's no easy way out of this, I can't let Follmer kill John, but if I go through with what he wants, then I'll be the one killing John…_

_What am I to do? _

Monica was heart broken but she knew that she didn't want John to die, but that meant hurting him beyond anything either of them had ever felt… well John might feel like it's Luke all over again. Monica had no idea what she was going to do...

The door opened and Follmer walked in and pulled Monica to her feet. "What is your decision?"

* * *

_Hmmm... death by assassination? Or death by heart break?_


	24. Tears, Hard Decisions and Heartbreak

_**Chapter 24: Tears, Hard Decisions and Heartbreak **_

"Kill me instead of John." Monica said defiantly, standing up straight and looking him right in the eye.

Follmer just laughed, "That wasn't an option Honey, your choices are that I can have him killed, or you can break it off with him."

"He has a name, John, and I won't let you kill him."

"Oh and what are goner to do about it?"

_Oh if only I could use my hands, I'd slap him right now. _Monica thought, but dared not say that, in fact she didn't say anything at all, as there wasn't really anything that she could do to stop him.

"Your decision?" He asked.

Monica couldn't bear the thought of what she was about to say, "Fine… I'll do it…" she said so softly that Follmer almost didn't hear her, as another tear slipped down her cheek.

"But if I have to do this, I want to do it face to face." Monica said.

"Nuh huh, and risk the chance of you escaping again? No way, you'll do it over the phone."

"John will know something's up if I don't say it to his face."

"He already knows something is up, you were pulled out of a window. How would you explain that?"

"I could say that I organised it, so that he would think that I was abducted." Monica suggested, if she could just see John, then he would be able to tell that she was lying.

"Hmmm, no I'm not buying it. You wouldn't have had time to plan it; you were in the hospital under constant watch and then went straight to the safe house."

"I could say that I planned the whole thing, that my breaks weren't rigged, that it was all a set up."

"Could work, but would he really believe that? He's not stupid." Follmer asked, poking holes in her attempts to see John again. "No, he wouldn't. You will call him, and you will say what I tell you to, got it? And if you say anything that I don't like, there will be dire consequences."

Monica nodded her head slowly, but felt absolutly terrible. _What have I gotten myself into?" _

"And if you even try to escape, I will kill Doggett." Follmer said and untied her hands.

Monica sighed a small sigh of relief, she rubbed her red wrists, and tried to put off the inevitable. Follmer handed her a piece of paper with what she had to say and when she had read over it once, he handed her the phone.

Tears fell from her eyes, as she slowly punched in the numbers that she had long ago memorized, even though she had him on speed dial. She lifted the phone to her ear, and breathed in deeply, trying to clam her nerves.

XXXX

John was sitting at his desk, mopping when his phone rang. He glanced at it, and then his whole face lit up.

"IT'S MONICA!" He cried, and reached for the phone but Mulder put his hand on John's arm to stop him. John looked at him confused.

Scully got out her phone and called for a trace on the incoming call to John's cell. Apprehension dawned on his face and when Scully nodded her head, John answered the phone.

"Monica! Is that you?"

"Yeah John, it's me." Monica said slowly. John could hear a deep note of sadness in her voice.

"Honey what's wrong? Are you okay? Where are you? What's happened?"

"I'm fine John." _Uh oh… tell tale sign that something's wrong… the 'I'm fine' translates to 'something is wrong, but I can't, or don't want to tell you.' _John thought.

"Mon, you've been abducted out of a window, I know that you are injured, and I can guess that your feeling troubled." John could have sworn he heard her breathing hitch slightly, but he dismissed it.

"John there's only one way to say this-" _What the hell is going on? _

"Monica, stop, don't say what ever you're about to say, tell me what's going on." John tried, but she continued anyway.

"John… I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore."

Now John was confused._ Do what? What the hell was going on?_

John was about to put his phone on speaker when she continued.

"I just can't go through with it. I can't do this any longer…" she trailed off again and this time John was pretty sure that she was hidding something from him.

"It's over, John." Monica said, and she barely got the words out, as she tried desperately (and sucessfeully) to hold back the sobs.

"Mon… what are you going on about? Is someone forcing you to do this? If they are-"

"Don't try to look for me; I have said all I have to say. Good bye, John."

"No! Monica wait!" But she hung up.

John's world crashed around him, his heart sank and it felt like someone was tearing it into a million tiny pieces and walking all over it. He didn't say anything for a long time, he just sat there, looking like he was about to cry.

"John… what did she say?" Scull asked gently.

"No, no, she can't mean that, she can't, why would she say that, I thought… I thought, that she was… happy…" John trailed off, and had thoroughly confused Mulder and Scully.

"What is he talking about?" Mulder whispered to Scully, as they had not heard Monica's side of the conversation.

"It's Monica, she… she doesn't want to be with me anymore, that it's, it's…" He just couldn't say it, couldn't bear the thought.

Mulder and Scully looked at each other and knew what he was trying to say, they felt sorry for John, to have his heart broken like that, but they were also confused, and very shocked.

"It's okay I get what you're trying to say. What else did she say?"

"She said she was fine, and that she was sorry but she couldn't do this anymore, that… that it's… over… and not to try and find her…" John felt crushed, broken and betrayed. _We were about to get married, what made her change her mind? Or who? _

John sank into his chair, and felt like a ten ton weight had fallen on him, or like he'd been run over by a freight train.

Mulder whispered to Scully and she whispered back, "I got a location on the trace, do you think we should tell him?"

"Yeah I think we should, you don't dump your fiancé via a phone call. I think these two really need to talk." Mulder whispered.

John was oblivious to them, time stopped, and suddenly the world meant nothing to him. He had just lost everything in the space of maybe a minute. He was jolted from his thoughts by Mulder speaking to him.

"We got a location from the trace, you coming?"

John bolted out of the chair and followed Mulder and Scully to the car. "Where are we going?" He asked as he got in the back seat of the government issues sedan.

"It' a small forest, more of a park really, they have a cabin up there, the trace says that she is there- or at least her phone was at the time of the call." Scully said, as Mulder stared driving.

XXXX

"No! Monica wait!" I am sitting at the table in the middle if the room, and I hang up before he has a chance to say anything more, and I let my head fall onto my arms, as I let the tears flow freely, knowing what I had just done was wrong, but not being able to do anything about it.

I could tell by John's voice that he was both shocked, and terribly hurt. I felt absolutely horrible that I had done that to him, but it had to be done to save his life. I didn't even notice when Follmer pulled the phone from my hand.

I was too busy thinking about what I had caused. _I know that by hearing that, I have broken John's heart, but I hope that I can get out of here and then I pray that John will forgive me. I feel so badly about this, but what else was there that I could do? _

_I do not wish to test Follmer when he said that he would have John killed, I believe him. He said that 'we would be together again' and Follmer has – in a way, done that, he has forced John and I apart, and now I have just destroyed John in order to save him. Not that he knows that. _

_This feeling inside my chest, it feels like my heart is on fire, a burning deep in my heart, a burning at the loss of what I have just broken. I know that in my heart I am always with John, but I don't think that John will want to be with me after I have just done that. _

_How could any one forgive another after doing what I just did to John? Dumped by a phone call? And when that person is someone that you have to see every day at work? _

I felt as Follmer put his arms around me, and drew me to him. I was to tired and hurt by what I had done to fight him, I needed comfort but I couldn't justify what I did to John, it just wasn't right. _I can't push Follmer away anymore, because my strongest point has just been crushed. _

_I have nothing in which to keep Follmer away from me, and it is going to be very hard to stop Follmer now. _


	25. Dead or Alive

_This chapter is for Kenikigenikai, on her birthday ;)_

_To every one else, sorry for taking so long to update, school has been very hard on my year level about homework. _

* * *

John was silent the rest of the trip up into the forest, he was lost in thought and torn between either or not he hoped to find Monica.

_I want to find Monica and tell her what she means to me, and ask her why she did what she did. But on the other hand, I don't know if Monica really wants to see me at all, by me being here, I might just inflame the situation… _

_I still love her, I will never stop. But I don't get why the sudden change of heart? And how could I not have noticed that she was upset? She must have felt this way for some time, so how did I not see that? What did I do wrong?_

_What went wrong? Why doesn't she love me any more? Why does she want to end our relationship? Why am I not good enough for her anymore? Have I not expressed that I love her and will do anything for her? Does she not think I love her? Why? That is the big question, why? _

"Doggett, we're here." Mulder said, and John looked out the window to see the surrounding trees, and the cabin up ahead. Mulder stopped the car, and the agents got out drawing there guns and ran to the front door.

Mulder broke the door down, and Scully and John followed him into the house, each going separate directions and checking each room.

A chorus of the word 'Clear!' could be heard through out the house.

They all met back up at the front door and John spoke, "She's not here." He said stating the obvious.

"Maybe she was never here at all." Mulder said.

"Then how did the trace say that she called form here?" Scully asked Mulder.

"There are two phones in the sitting room, they were used so that if we tried to trace the call, it would show up as here, the call was diverted through those phones to throw us of the trail." Mulder said.

Scully went to check out the phones and John walked out side. He breathed in deeply, holstered his gun and then ran both his hands through his hair. He looked down and studied the rocks at his feet.

Then he noticed not far to his left a spot of blood. He walked over to it, and found a blood trail, he followed it into the trees, and it took him a while but, he followed the trail until it stopped in the middle of the trees.

Looking around he wasn't sure where the person went to, then he turned to the tree behind him, and saw a blood smear a few branches up. He climbed up to the branch and inspected where the person would have been sitting.

Then he heard Agent Mulder call out "Agent Doggett?" Climbing down from the tree, he jogged back to the pair of agents that were near the car.

"Wait, we can't go yet, I found a blood trail, it leads into the trees over there, and it ends where the person has climbed a little way up a tree. I think it was Monica." John said.

Mulder and Scully followed John as he showed them where the trail starts, and all the way through to the tree that Monica had been sitting in.

Mulder climbed up to the branch and took a sample of the blood for analysis, even though they were pretty sure that the blood was Monica's.

XXXX

Monica had stopped crying, but her head still rested on her arms and Follmer was rubbing circles on her back. Monica tried to shake his hand from her, but he just kept putting it back. She sighed and tried not to think about John, although that was pretty impossible cos it was all she ever thought about when they weren't on a case.

"Let it go Honey, let him go-"

"It's not that simple, John means everything to me, he's the reason that I get up in the morning, the reason that I live on, we draw strength from each other and it's not something that you get over in an instant, it takes time for the wounds to heal."

"Meant, Monica, past tense implies. It's over between you and him, you and I are together now." He said, and then he noticed that Monica was unconsciously fiddling with the ring on her finger.

"That will need to come off now that you've broken it off with him." Brad said.

At first Monica didn't get what he meant, but then she realised that she was playing with the ring John gave her. When she finally understood what he meant, she half sobbed and half gasped.

"No…" she murmured so softly that he didn't hear her. "No, I can't please no…" she said in a low whisper.

"Monica… it's over, who can't wear it."

Monica's already shattered heart burned with a renewed pain, and tears stung her eyes again. But she knew that if she didn't do what he said, that he would most likely have John killed. As much as it pained her, she looked at the ring, and slowly slid it off her finger. The tears leaked from her eyes again, and followed the previously made tracks down her face.

When she had it all the way off, she put it in the pocket of her jeans.

"Monica." Brad said warningly, "Give it here."

"No Follmer, no, I want to keep it. What are you goner do? Kill John, that'd be over kill for such a small mater."

"Brad." He corrected. "The drugs are still in your system, you should rest, and I'll wake you tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"We fly out to Mexico." Follmer said and then he got up and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. The second he was gone, Monica pulled the ring out of her pocket and slipped back onto her finger.

_Mexico… hmm always wanted to go see my parents again…but I can't fly with them to Mexico, I have to get back to John, to tell him that I am sorry, I have to tell him everything that's happened. I need to get out of here._

_At least now my hands aren't tied. Well, not in the physical sense anyway. But how am I going to get out of here?_ Monica felt in her other pocket and her face lit up. _Yes! They didn't find the paperclip! They may have taken my gun and badge, and taken me away from John, and tried to make me leave him, but I am goner walk outta here! _

Monica began forming a plan in her mind, she would wait until dark, and then using the paperclip she would unlock any locked doors, some where between the room she saw being held in, and the front door she would find a gun a if any one tried to stop her leaving, she would shot them.

_Might just work… didn't work so well the first time I tried that, but I could give it a go… or… I could try the window… _Monica looked at the window.

Monica got to the window and checked if it was unlocked, and much to her amazement, it was. She pushed the window up as far as it could go, then she climbed onto the window sill and slowly lowered her self out the window.

_It's the smart ones that always do something stupid…_ Monica thought.

The house was only single story so she was able to lower herself down almost to the ground. She let go and dropped neatly to the ground. The burning in her shoulder started up again and Monica started walking away from the building.

As Monica walked she realised that she was only a block away from where she was originally abducted. _Hey… if I am only a block away from where I was taken, then I'm close to the hospital, and the hospital is close to home…_ Home. The word sounded great to her.

Because of the drug still being in her system, she was slightly disoriented, and was walking on auto pilot, as she focused her attention on staying awake.

XXXX

**John's House  
3:22 am **

John was at home asleep on the couch when a light knock on the door woke him. He got up and opened the door.

John gasped, eyes widening in shock, "Monica? How did you get here? Are you alright? My god what happened to you? How did you escape? Where were you? Are you injuerd?" He asked in a rush, and still in shock. _And why would she come back here after what she said yesterday? _

"John…" Monica slurred and fought to stay awake. "John…I'm…sorry…" It was all she could manage before she passed out. John caught her as she fell and carried her over to the couch.

John checked her over and looked her shoulder, noticing the blood stain on her shirt. _How could you not? It covers her whole shoulder? It's not exactly easy to miss. _John saw all the little cuts and bruises forming all over her arms, face, and neck.

"Monica, Monica I need to get you to a hospital, and we need to talk." John said as Monica's eyes opened slightly,

"No…" Monica shook her head, "No hospital…only… trust Scully…"

"Scully's not here right now, she's at her moms' house."

"Please… no hospital… without Scully…" Monica fought to stay awake.

John sighed, "Fine, but first thing in the morning and we are going to the hospital, okay?"

Monica nodded, and succumbed to the urge to sleep. John picked her up and carried her to their room, and put her on the bed. Next he called Mulder and told him that Monica had shown up at their place and in the morning he was going to take her the hospital, but she wouldn't go if Scully wasn't there. Mulder said he would inform her of the situation.

Then John went to bed and for the first time in a week, he could sleep knowing that Monica was there with him.

XXXX

When John woke up the next morning, the spot beside him was empty. _Did I just dream it? No I held Monica last night, I need to get her to a hospital. Where'd she go? _

John got out of bed and quickly got dressed. He looked around the house, starting with the bathroom, then the lounge room, but she wasn't in either. He walked into the kitchen, and found Monica lying on the floor.

"Monica!" He called as he came to her side, and rolled her onto her back placing two fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief; her pulse was thready, but there.

He called the ambulance, and while he waited for them to arrive, he quickly pulled on his shoes and stayed beside Monica until the ambulance arrived.

Ten minutes later and an unconscious Monica was being loaded into the van. John jumped in with them to go to the hospital. He didn't hear a word of what the paramedics said, he was only focusing on Monica.

When they go to the hospital, they wheeled Monica into surgery and few nurses stopped him to fill in the paperwork.

After John finished filling in forms, he called Scully.

"Scully."

"Hey it's John, I assume Mulder told you what happened last night?"

"Yeah, is Monica okay? What happened?"

"Monica said that she didn't want to go to the hospital without you, so I told her first thing in the morning we would go, but this morning, I woke up and Monica was unconscious, I called the ambulance, they've taken her into surgery."

"Okay John, Mulder and I will be there in fifteen minutes." Scully said and hung up.

XXXX

Two hours later and the doctor came back. John, Mulder and Scully stood up.

"Is she alright?" John asked immediately.

"Miss Reyes has dislocated her right shoulder, and the bullet wound, in the same shoulder is infected. But it will heal in time; you said you're FBI right?" John nodded his head and the doctor continued. "Well she won't be able to work until she shoulder is healed."

John breathed a massive sigh of relief "Thank you, what room is she in?"

"216."

John raced down the hall to find her room. When he found it, Monica was asleep. Scully picked up the chart on the end of Monica's bed and read through the data.

"John, she has had something injected into her, not by the doctors though, it says that what ever it was, it was in her blood stream when she arrived. They also have her on some pain meds, so she'll be out of it for a while. Do you want to go home and grab some stuff?"

"Yeah okay, you'll stay here with Monica?"

Scully nodded her head and John left to get some things so that he could stay at the hospital with Monica for as long he could.

XXXX

When I got back, Scully was sitting in a chair, but the expression on her face did not look good.

"Agent Scully, what's wrong?" Scully got up and walked over to John.

"It's Monica, because of a hidden concussion that the doctors didn't know about-"

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Maybe John, she ah…she fell into a coma."

John gasped and covered his face with his hands, and sank into the chair that was previously occupied by Scully.

XXXX

I sat there for 3 days, waiting for some sign, something to tell me that everything was going to be okay, that Monica would pull through this.

I was lost in thought as I stared into space, but was looking at the love of my life. I snapped out the trance I had fallen into when I heard the shrill beep of Monica's heart monitor. The lone never ending beep that signified Monica's heart had stopped.

Tears sprang to my eyes, but I was not giving up, I pushed every button I could that would alert the doctors of what was happening. I yelled out to the nurses, but by the time they arrived, they said she was too far gone. They called it- Time of Death 5:16 pm.

My heart froze over and it felt like a piece of me died with Monica. My whole world had just crashed and I was in despair.

The one person in the world whom I would do anything for, who meant everything to me, and now she was gone.

Just by thinking those words, the water that had built up, slipped from my eyes and now it had started, it wasn't going to stop. I held Monica's body and rested my head against her chest as I cried.

I heard someone behind me, but I didn't care, all that mattered now was that my Monica was dead, and the person responsible was going to pay for what he did. I heard Scully's voice.

"John, you need to let go of her body, she's gone John. I know it's hard to accept, but it's true." Scull laid her hand on my shoulder, but I shook her off.

Mulder came into the room, and the two of them tried to pull me from Monica, I fought against him, I pushed him away and held Monica again. _Oh how I would do anything to bring her back. _

I sat there, half lying half sitting, crying over Monica's body and I felt it getting colder, but I still refused to accept that she was really gone. Monica could not be dead, I just got her back and I can't lose her again.

The doctors had turned off the monitors, and machines. There is not a sound in the room other than my sobs for the woman I love. Scully tries to get me to leave, but I won't.

"Wait." I say desperately, and put my ear to Monica's chest. I'm sure that I can feel a faint beating of her heart. My face lights up as I am about to tell Scully,

"Scully… I think she's alive…"

Scully just looks at me like I've finally lost it, "John, you're imagining it; you want to hear it so your mind has conjured up the idea that you can hear her heart beating. But John, it's not, she's dead." Scully's voice wavered the last few words, as the full force of what just happened hit home. She left to go find Mulder, who was out side the door. _Special Agent Monica Reyes – a co-worker, a friend, and John's lover, and now she is dead. _Scully thought.

John still refused to accept it, he was sure her heart was still beating. "Scully come back in here, check her pulse." He asked.

Scully came back in and slowly walked over to her friends body, and laid two fingers on her neck, praying that she would feel the skin jump, but it didn't. Scully knew it would be no good, but she had hoped. "John… there's nothing, You're so sad about this that, you so badly want to want to feel her heart beat, that you've confused your self into thinking it's real, but John, she's gone." The words were hard to say, but they had to be said.

John looked deflated; Scully couldn't hold back the tears anymore, so she walked back to Mulder, burying her head against his chest.

John put his arm over Monica's body and half lay on top of her. His heart felt like it had been crushed, torn into a million tiny pieces, set alight and burned.

_Monica, come back, I need you._ John thought as he closed his eyes to prevent more tears from falling.


	26. What Now?

_Okay guys, homework is getting worse, and writting is unfortunetly writting getting pushed back. This one's a short one as i wrote it during english. :) _

* * *

John's worry for Monica evaporated as grief took over his body. He couldn't feel anything, it felt as if he had lost all control over his body, he collapsed into the chair next to the bed, and could do nothing other than sit there, red eyes, and think of all that he had lost. John reflected on the past week or so as an emotional weight fell over his body.

_I had her, she came home, she was safe… and I buggered it all up, I should have taken her to the hospital, I knew she needed to, and that she didn't want to, but if I did, maybe she would still be alive now. I saw the damage that had been done to her, I saw the wounds that she had sustained and yet I did nothing... hah it seems that's all I've ever been good at, doing nothing, I did nothing to help find Luke, I did nothing to even try and fix things with Barbra, and now I have done nothing to try and save the woman I love. _

_Or should that be loved? Past tense since she is now dead? Oh I dunno, but I still should have done something last night, if only I had acted quicker than Monica wouldn't be dead. I saw that she had been shot in the shoulder, I could see the bruises forming on her arms, from where no doubt she was held against her will and forced into something, I saw the cuts and burns on her wrists, most likely from where her hands would have been tied together and she tried to free herself. I saw all the little cuts and scrapes and scratches that covered her arms, and face from where she fell out of the tree, and god knows how she got some of the other wounds. _

_What am I going to tell her family? I have sworn to protect her and now I have gotten her killed, and I don't even know who is responsible… well that's not quiet true, I am responsible for her death by not taking her hospital, I was the last person with her, it was my job to get her to hospital. And I failed, I have done what both of us fear the most, I failed. I failed Monica, and because of that, Monica is dead._

_I have to find out who did this. I have to, a any and all costs, I will find who has done this to us. _

John got up from his chair next to Monica's bed and left to track down Monica's killer.

* * *

_So what do you guys want to have happen? Thoughts? Concerns? Ideas?_


	27. Determination

John fought the internal battle; his heart versus his soul, verses his mind. His heart shattered had already given up, his soul tearing in two wanted to just go somewhere dark and curl into a ball in a corner and cry, and his mind wanted revenge, revenge on the person who killed Monica and ultimately caused him so much and suffering. The going was tough and each second that passed by, the pain in his heart, soul, and mind increased, resulting in a painful sting and burn in his chest, and a throbbing in his head as he drove the Hoover building.

John pulled into the parking lot, roughly slammed the door and stormed over the elevator, when the door opened he stepped in quickly and hit the 'B' button as hard as he could with out breaking his finger and waited irritably for the lift to move.

_Ding! _And the elevator doors opened once more and John stepped out quickly again and opened the door to his office and sat down at his desk and started to write a list of his and Monica's enemies.

_Goner be a long list… _John thought, as he had worked first as a cop, then an FBI agent, the years of service meant that he had a lot of people who didn't like him.

A few hours later and John finally collapsed back in the chair and looked at the list of about two pages, and then he picked up the phone and started calling prisons, and pulling up case files.

A few more hours later and he had three names left on his list of enemies and none on Monica's. John picked up the phone for what felt like the millionth time and dialled the number of an old friend.

"Detective Zane? Yeah, it's John Doggett, you remember that case that you helped me with a few years ago, the murder of a house wife and the husband had a go at me for it, cos we were meant to be protecting her?" John waited and listened to her reply.

"He's still in prison for murder? Okay, good… Oh you heard about what happened to Monica? Wow… word really travels fast around the FBI…"John was surprised at just _how _quick word had got around. After all it hadn't even been 12 hours since she had died.

"No I can't go home right now, I need to find out who did this to Monica." John said, and then hung up.

One down two to go. John pulled the next case file and read through it. _Deceased, well that makes life easy._

Hmmm….. one name left…. This should be interesting to about… '_Hello Assistant Director, did you by any chance happen to kill my fiancé?' oh yeah, that would go down real well… _

_But why would Follmer kill Monica, really, that doesn't make a whole lot of sense… but it does make sense for him to abduct her! _

John flew out of the office, and ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time, he burst into A.D Follmer's office, and walked straight up to his desk.

"You abducted Monica didn't you? You shot her? You caused all those bruises and cuts to her arms and face, didn't you? You forced her to make that phone call, DIDN'T YOU!" John yelled angrily, not noticing the other person in the room.

"Agent Doggett, calm down, that is a major accusation you just made, and I hope you have some evidence to support that outrageous accusation."

John turned around to find Assistant Director Skinner behind him. "Sir, he has the motive, and the opportunity, he has access to everything he would need to organise abduction- or more specifically Monica's abduction. Who else would want Monica and I to break up? - So that he could have her!" John fumed.

"And how do you plan to prove any of these… accusations, Mr. Doggett?" Follmer said smugly. "You claim that I hurt Agent Reyes? Why would I do that?"

John turned back to the AD and snarled "I know you did it, and I may not have much physical evidence, but I know you abducted her, and hurt her, and forced Monica to make that call, and I will get you for it."

"Agent Doggett, I did not just here you threaten the Assistant Director?" Skinner asked.

"Oh yes you did, and I will live up to it." John said.

"Well if I did these things why don't you ask Monica what happened?" Follmer replied smartly.

John glared at Follmer so hard that if looks could kill Follmer would be dead several times over and six feet under. "Mr. Follmer, you know I can't do that."

"And why's that Mr. Doggett?"

"Because you killed Monica, didn't you?"

"Wait- I did what?"

Follmer looked shocked and visibly paled a little bit and looked at Skinner "Did you know about this?"

"No, when did this happen?" Skinner asked.

"Not even 12 hours ago." John said and intently watched the man's reaction.

Follmer sat back down in his chair an odd expression crossing his face. "You didn't know." John stated more than asked.

Skinner spoke up "Agent Doggett I want to speak to you outside." He said and walked out of the AD's office, and John followed.

Follmer picked up the phone and punched in the numbers and listened and then spoke. "It's Follmer, we have a problem…." He said and was cut off.

"No this problem can't be solved that way; I have just received word that Reyes is dead."

"No I don't know for sure, her partner just stormed in here and accused me for murdering her."

"What do you want me to do now?" Follmer paused and then hung up.

Outside John and Skinner were in the middle of discussing John's potion in the mater of Monica's death.

"No, I can't allow you to do that." Skinner said.

"I have to; I need to know who did this to Monica." John argued.

"You're too close to the situation, take some time off, and I don't want to see you in the office tomorrow." Skinner said and walked off to leave John to collect his thoughts…


	28. DNA

Thanks to M1sty, Aza, and Kenikgenikai for there constant reviews, love the enthusiasm guys, keep it up!

* * *

John went back down the basement office and gathered his things together and decided to go home. But once he got there he didn't know what to do… the place was empty, silent, unreal, and strange to him, his house was no longer his home and there as no more of an 'us' feeling for him, they he and Monica shared everything, it was a 'him' and 'them' now. They say that home is where the heart is, but what does it say when the heart is in pieces?

John wandered over to the fire place and looked at all the photos of him and Monica. He remembered the times of happiness, the times they used to tease each other, and flirt at work when they were alone, he looked over to the photo of him and Monica in the park at the swings and remembered the last time he had stood in front of it and thought of Monica.

_Back then Monica was just missing, alive and I now know injured and stuck with Follmer, but she was alive… so much has changed in such a short amount of time… where did I go wrong? What did I do wrong? What is it that I have done to deserve this? And why does all this have to happen to me, Luke, and Monica… I have no one… Monica was everything I have… sure I have material possessions, but Monica was all I had in life. I have no one else in this world… what am I meant to do now?_

John felt to lost, and empty, and his heart still hurt from the raw pain losing the person you are most close, words can not describe what one goes through, and the feeling inside is so hard to put in words…

John walked into his bedroom, deciding to go to sleep. He changed and lay down staring at the spot where Monica used to lie with him, and thought back to the previous nights in which he lay there staring at that spot and wondering if he'd ever see Monica again… well he saw her again, but he had not expected to lose her again.

After half an hour he gave up and John picked up a pillow and blanket and moved to the lounge room where he set everything down and tried in vain to sleep.

XXXX

The next morning when John woke up, he had the most horrendous feeling hanging over him, it felt like a dark cloud surrounded his mind and all he wanted to do was stay where he was on the couch and not move all day and try to forget the pain that came with someone so close to him.

But John decided that he had to find who had killed Monica even if it meant that he got fired, he had to know, and he had to know that the job was done properly and the only way to know that is to do it himself.

John raced around the small house and then when he was ready, he drove over to the hospital Monica had been at.

John pulled up at the hospital and walked up the reception desk.

"My fiancée Monica Reyes was here yesterday, I need the clothes that she was wearing when she came in. My name's John Doggett, I'm with the FBI." He added upon seeing the odd look from the nurse, John showed her his badge.

"Ooohh…. Um... what was the name again?"

"Monica Reyes."

"Okay… um, if you can just wait of there, I'll be back in a few minutes." The nurse said and walked away.

John took a seat and waited. He looked down the corridor and he could see the door to the room Monica had been in. He became lost in thought, staring at the door, that he didn't notice the nurses return.

"Um… Mr. Doggett?"

John looked up sharply and saw the nurse, he took the bag she was holding and thanked her and left.

XXXX

John stood in the FBI's lab with Monica's shirt on the table front of him. He picked up a cotton bud and dragged it over the sleeve, hopping to find DNA, and cut the tip off, putting it in a small container and put that in a machine which would tell him what he wanted to know.

A while later and the machine beeped, producing ah image of a double helix. John sent the DNA profile on a search through a database with tens of thousands of comparisons. John left the lab and ran right into Skinner.

"Agent Doggett, what are you doing here? I distinctly remember telling you to go home, and not come in today." Skinner said looking expectantly at him.

"Well, sir, I ah… can't stay at my house right now, it's not the same without Monica, and I can't just do nothing, I have to do something, so I came to see how the case was going."

"Agent Doggett, no one has been assigned to the case yet."

"And so I haven't been taken off it, I collected the clothes that Monica was wearing when she was admitted to the hospital."

"And?" Skinner prompted.

"And I am running some samples trough that database and I'm about to go grab some lunch and then afterwards I was going to dome back and see if I got a hit."

"Hmmm… okay…" Skinner said and walked off. John breathed a silence of relief and headed down the corridor.

XXXX

John sat in the diner staring at the wall, a cup of coffee in hand, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help thinking about Monica.

_Coffee, think of coffee… black no sugar… black with sugar… white no sugar… or white with sugar… like Monica… no don't do that… don't think about her! _He scolded himself.

It was no use, any second he wasn't completely focused on something; his mind immediately went to Monica. John's phone beeped and he checked the message and then put some money on the table, before heading to his car.

XXXX  
John walked into the lab, and over to the computer in the corner that had a flashing window with the profile that he was after. John looked at the profile and recognised the face immediately.

"Damn!"

* * *

Review any one? Please! Get's boring with out reviews... what do you think?


	29. Results

_Horray! I updated! Homework has been pilling up, but I am trying to keep up with updates. ;) _

* * *

"Damn! Billy Miles…" John said looking at the screen in front of him.

_Why would Miles abduct Monica? That doesn't make any sense… or… how would Follmer get Miles to work with him?_

John picked up a little white envelope and tipped out its contense onto the table. A single gold ring with a small but elegant diamond fell from it, and bounced on the table, before settling. He picked it up, and looked at the ring he had given Monica.

_What am I to do now? _He wondered. John thought about everything over the past eight months, Follmer strangling Monica, Monica's car crash, being abducted, and then Monica's death… _But how does Miles work into all of this… it would make more sense if he where to be working with Krycek, but not Follmer… but is does make sense for Follmer to work with Krycek, and have Miles carry out the dirty work… now I just need to prove it… _John's thoughts where cut off from Scully running into the lab.

"Agent Doggett! We got a hit on the white ute that was used to transport Monica!" Scully half yelled at him from across the room, as she came towards him. "It was sighted a block away from where we were at the safe house before Reyes was abducted."

John put everything he was holding, down, and followed Scully as she left the lab, and headed for the elevator. "Where's Mulder? Isn't he coming with us?"

"Mulders waiting at the car for us," Scully replied as they hoped in the lift.

When the doors reopened John and Scully stepped out and saw Mulder sitting in a black BMW waiting for them. Scully got in the front next to Mulder, and John got in the back.

XXXX

Mulder pulled over and the three agents got out, all drawing their weapons as they approached the white ute and the house it was parked in front of. Scully checked the car.

"Clear," She called and joined John and Mulder at the front door. Mulder put up three fingers for a countdown, when he closed his fist, he kicked the door off its hinges, and stepped inside, John and Scully fanning out from behind him and going into different rooms.

"Clear," Scully called,

"Clear," Mulder said from somewhere else in the small run down house.

"Agent Doggett?" Scully called, to no reply, then they heard something thunk heavily. Mulder and Scully looked at each other, and then ran to the other side of the house, where they saw John and Krycek fighting. Scully gasped in surprise, and Mulder aimed his gun at Krycek, but the two didn't stop fighting.

John managed to get both of Krycek's hands behind his back, and cuff them together, only then did Mulder and Scully holster their weapons. Mulder spotted John's gun on the floor, near a bed and he picked it up, and looked around the room.

"Why are you here Krycek?" John asked, but received no reply. "I know that car outside was used to abducted Special Agent Monica Reyes, what is your involvement in this?"

Krycek just smirked at him "I'm not saying anything…"

"You held Agent Reyes here against her will, didn't you, after you abducted her with the help of Billy Miles?"

"I don't know what you're talking about? What would I want with Agent Reyes?" Krycek asked and just before John could reply, Mulder jumped in.

"Then why do I see a long wavy brown hair that looks to be the same colour and length as Agent Reyes, right here on the side of this bed?"

"How do you know that I didn't have my girlfriend over lat night?" Krycek asked.

"For one, you don't have a girlfriend, you're an assassin, and we know you work the Smoking Man, and two, we know Agent Reyes was here, and three I am positive that if I test this, I will find that this is hair belongs to Agent Reyes." Mulder said and Krycek went silent. "Read him his rights, and put him in the car." Mulder said, and John left the room, taking Krycek with him.

"Scully, what do you notice about this?"

"You found that hair on the side of the bed, not the top of it, and there's a blood smear near where you found the hair." Scully said, "But what you missed, is this shorter, lighter hair over here," Scully added, and pulled a hair form further along the edge of the bed and showed him, before putting it into a little envelope, Mulder doing the same.

They walked out of the house and all got in the car, and as they drove away, the house they had just came out of, blew up behind them. Mulder looked briefly into the rear vision mirror, and saw a mass of flames and smoke rise into the air, and Scully and John turned around to see the house erupt into flames, and watched the dark plume of smoke, rise into the sky.

The three agents looked at each other briefly, each knowing how close they came to being blown up. Scully and John looked at Krycek and he just smirked at them.

XXXX

John breathed out harshly through his nose, "Fine," He growled, "We'll make you a deal, you tell us everything we want to know, and we wont kill you,"

"No, I'll tell you what you want to know about your Agent, and you'll let me walk outta here," Krycek replied.

"No, you're not leaving here unless it's in a body bag, or in hand cuffs,-"

"Then I won't tell you anything, the only way that you get the information you want is if I walk out of here."

"If you tell me everything that I want to know, and I mean _everything, _then you walk." John said and Krycek smiled, an hour of arguing and negotiating, and he finally got what he wanted.

"Deal, now, what is it that you want to know about your Agent Reyes?"

"I want to know everything that happened, your involvement, who you're working with, who you're taking your orders from. I want to know what you did to her and what you planned to do, I want to know _everything _and if I think that you're holding something back, the deals off. Is that clear?"

"As crystal, Agent Doggett, but one thing, you can't threaten me with death, death doesn't scare me. You think that you are the first person to threaten me?"

John stayed silent and Krycek carried on with relaying what happened. "I was ordered by the Smoking Man, to abduct Agent Reyes, I asked him how he wanted it done, he said he knew some one who was after Reyes as well and he had access to information that I would need in order to made a clean grab. We got the info, planned how we were take her from some 'safe house'. Heh, it's funny, cos the agents that were 'protecting' her, they thought that I was after her… anyway, I sent some one over, he got her, but not with out things getting hairy, he got shot as did Reyes… but I guess you know this already, don't you?"

"Get to the part where you tell me who you were working with."

"Be patient Agent Doggett, I haven't finished yet, my man brought her back to a house we had in the woods,-"

"Yeah found that, Agent Reyes blood was found in a trial leading into the tree line, and then back out again, she escaped from you, and my guess is you drugged her, and moved her, since we got there, there wasn't much evidence of recent activity, aside from the blood, and the phones. Now who was helping you?"

"I'm sure you already know of one of my associates? Billy Miles? I believe you not long ago found his DNA on the clothing that your fiancée was wearing when she arrived at our house in the early hours of the morning, and yet, it didn't do her much good, getting home, since she still died. The thing is though, now it's your fault, since you were the last one with her?" Krycek said, taunting John, as John glared at him.

"Who else is helping you? You couldn't have known where we were with out inside help."

"Who in the FBI, would have access to high profile safe houses, _Mr. Doggett_?" Krycek stressed, smirking before continuing, "I should also add, that I never touched her, Follmer was with her almost the entire time, so anything that happened, you can blame him for it."

John face hardened in anger, _I knew it! I knew he was involved in this some how, and now I can bust his ass for it! _

John stormed out of the interrogation room, and Mulder stood in front of him, "Get the rest of his statement, and hold him," John said and stepped around Mulder, hurrying to the lifts.

* * *

_Soooo? _


	30. Brad Follmer

_Ew, exams are comming up... *sigh* well enjoy the update!_

* * *

When the doors of the elevator opened, John walked through the corridors and walked right passed the secretary, fuming with anger, John burst through the door, "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MONICA! And now I can prove it…" John said storming up to the assistant director and sending him a right hook.

Follmer looked bewildered as he stood up as John came towards him. _How the hell does he know anything, and how can he prove anything? _Follmer wondered, and John continued.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping, and murder of Special Agent Monica Reyes and for being an ass." John said and very forcefully forced the cuffs onto the AD's wrists, tightening them as much as he could.

"You're gonna regret this… I'm the Assistant Director of the _FBI _you don't have the authority to do this!"

"You mean you _were _the Assistant Director, you see the Director was _very _interested to hear about a certain relationship from New York, and how that has played out for Agent Reyes, oh and she was very interested to hear how you attacked Agent Reyes in lobby of this very building, and how you abducted her and treated her." John said smugly and led the former AD out of the office.

The former assistant looked pissed to say the least, "And how would you know anything?"

"A little thing could DNA and your little helpers in abducting my fiancée, Krycek and Billy Miles." John walked into the elevator and then pushed Follmer up against the wall.

"Why did you do it? Why did you hurt Monica?" John asked and flicked the emergency stop button to stop the elevator from moving. "Why?"

Follmer smiled smugly "If you know so much about this, why do you think I did it?" This answer did not improve John's mood, and he pushed Follmer harder against the wall, knowing that his back was pressing into the hand rail.

"Don't be such a smart ass, I know that you helped plan the abduction with Krycek and Miles, and that you where with her almost the entire time, what I don't know is why you and Krycek wanted Monica so much." John said and not receiving any reply he continued "I will remind you that no one can see us here, and there are no cameras,"

"I'm not afraid of you, you can't threaten me,"

"Yeah well I just did," John said and punched him as hard as he could in the stomach. Follmer doubled over gasping for breath and John kicked the back of Follmer's knees, causing him to fall on the floor. John put a foot on his chest and asked the question.

"Why? Why did Krycek want Monica? Why did you want Monica? What were you going to get out of helping them?" John asked, very pissed off, and wanting revenge for Monica's death.

"I teamed up with Krycek because he had the recourses that I needed to get Monica, and because we both wanted the same thing, Monica, although I can't say why he wanted her, I just know that on the day Monica ran away from us we were going to go Mexico, you want to know why, ask Krycek." Follmer said.

"One more question, why did you hurt her, and did you touch her?" John asked pressing on his chest, making it harder for him to breathe.

"I didn't touch her or physically harm her in any way," He lied.

"LIAR! I know you hurt her, she has been shot, drugged, and she was riddled with abrasions and lacerations! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" John almost screamed down at the man below him.

"I didn't mean for Monica to get hurt, Krycek said I could have Monica after the mission was complete,"

"How did Monica end up with bruises and cuts and scrapes and what did Krycek want with her?"

"She tried to run away, she climbed and fell out of a tree! And I already said that I don't know what the overall plan was or Krycek's motives for wanting Monica, we had a common goal and teamed up." Follmer grunted as John's unrelenting foot, still pressed into his chest, and John let up a bit.

"A common goal? What is this, you make it sound like a bucket list idea, you're talking about an agent of the FBI. Did you even consider anyone else, who might be affected by that? Did you even consider that Krycek works for the Syndicate and that after he got what he wanted he would tie up loose ends and kill Monica? And also, Monica had bruises over her back, her wrists, her forearms, and her stomach; you don't get those from falling out of some goddamn tree!" John said becoming enraged and pressed harder then ever on Follmer's chest so that he couldn't reply.

John restarted the elevator and pulled the former AD off the ground harshly.

The doors opened and John dragged Follmer down the corridor and pushed him into a room, where the former AD found Krycek lazing in a chair.

"Oh hello again, so… I guess they found you." Krycek stated. "I told you to leave the country, but no, you said that they wouldn't suspect a thing and that there was no evidence. This is why I was leading this operation and not you, I have the experience in abductions, murders and so on, and you had to screw it up!"

Meanwhile John walked up to Mulder and Scully who were outside the interview room. "You got your man," Mulder commented, "Go home, and let us take care of it from here," and John was about to protest when Scully jumped in.

"Agent Doggett, I know you haven't been eating or sleeping properly since Monica was first taken, so let us handle this and we'll finish up the case and let you know how it goes,"

John was going to say something when Skinner spoke up "Agent Doggett, I'm ordering you to go home, your off this case, you're too close to it, Agents Scully and Mulder will finish it from here." Skinner paused and then added, "Go home Agent Doggett." And then he left and headed towards the lift.

"Go, but don't do anything stupid!" Scully said and then she and Mulder went into the interview room.

John sighed and then walked out of the FBI building and drove to the nearest bar.

XXXX

A few hours later and the anger and hurt he had felt before was numbed by the alcohol as he stood around a pool table and waited for his turn. He didn't really know who anyone was, but it seemed that no one knew anyone. John's opponent, a tall blonde woman with green eyes, her name being Kelly had also had a few to drink. The two had already been playing pool for some time now and were only half concentrating.

John was solids, and Kelly was stripes. Kelly aimed for a yellow nine and it missed the corner pocket, making it John's turn. John was down to the eight ball and he sunk it easily, there by winning the game.

"Naw, you're too good at this game," Kelly said coming to stand beside him. "Wanna play a different game?" she asked, giving him a cheeky look.

"Don't go getting the wrong idea, I have a fiancée," John said and Kelly stepped back.

"Fine, whatever," She said and walked off, clearly annoyed, leaving a slightly confused John behind.

_Pfft, what ever, I should be getting home, back to Monica…_ John trailed off, having temporarily forgotten that Monica was gone.

John walked out of the bar and right into a bright set of head lights.

XXXX

"You've been drinking haven't you?' Scully asked.

"Ow, yes," He replied and winced as Scully touched the cut on his head.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to look before you cross the road?"

"Obviously not," John muttered.

"Hey Scully- what happened to you?" Mulder asked coming home to find John on the couch and Scully hovering over him.

"He got hit by a car coming out of a bar not far from here, _I _happened to be the driver, and when he stepped onto the road out of no where, I couldn't slow down fast enough," Scully said and Mulder looked shocked that Scully had actually hit Agent Doggett, who currently had ice on his head.

Mulder nodded his head and then walked off in the direction of their bedroom and shut the door.

"I don't think I need to ask you why you got your self drunk." Scully asked and John didn't say anything back. "Agent Doggett, the woman was exhausted, I read her chart, she was sleep deprived, starving, and with all the wounds she sustained, it's a wonder she didn't die in surgery."

John didn't want to hear this, he didn't want talk about Monica, it still hurt too much for him. It was strange, he didn't want to talk about her, but at the same time, it's all he wanted to talk about.

"It's John," He finally said and upon Scully's odd look he finished off with saying "Call me John,"

John got up, removing the ice from his head, it was just giving him a headache, he stood up and headed for the door, but Scully stopped him.

"Whoa hold up! You are not home drunk,"

"And why not, I can't at you're place,"

"Yes you can, and yes you will, I know what's goner happen if you go home all drunk, you're goner hurt yourself in a fit of fury," Scully said and John just looked at her blankly.

"I know what you're feeling, and I know you blame your self for everything that has happened the past few weeks, but you have done everything you could-"

"If I'd done everything Monica wouldn't be dead!" John yelled at her and stormed out the door.

Mulder came out of the bedroom in casual clothes and having heard John yell got a little worried for Scully, even though he knew she could take care of herself, Mulder was still very protective of her, and after all John was drunk, and his judgement was impaired. He saw Scully go after John, and he followed her.

Scully pulled on Johns arm to stop him, and he turned around to face her.

"There was nothing else you could have done,"

"I could have found her faster, I could have brought her to the hospital as soon as she arrived on my door step, I could have listened to what she was trying to tell me, I could have-"

"Stop!" Scully interrupted "There wasn't anything you could have done, it doesn't matter when you took her to the hospital, they still wouldn't have found the concussion until it was too late… you see, this is exactly why I said that you weren't going home, this is what I was talking about, you get so worked up about it, and you will hurt yourself!... After this case is over, I have something I want to show you, now come back inside!" Scully said and John reluctantly walked back inside.

* * *

_Sooo how about some reviews to brighten up the day? Plleaase?_


	31. Where Aunt Moni?

_Thank you to every one for your reviews in celebration of passing a hundred reviews, I have spiced things up a bit in this chapter! _

* * *

Monica rolled on top of John and gently placed her lips onto his again and John ran his hands up and down her bare, smooth, well toned back and he surprised her by rolling her over so he was on top, and John smiled when she gasped.

"Nice to know I can still surprise you," John said in between kissing Monica's face and neck.

"You're just full of surprises John," Monica murmured, running her hands through his short hair and moaning when he kissed a particularly sensitive spot on her neck that never failed to arouse and excite her. A delicious warmth ran through her but she brought out of the trance she had fallen into by the phone ringing.

Monica looked over at the electronic devise and that didn't go unnoticed by John, "Don't even think about it," He whispered into her ear, his hot breath warming the side of her face and neck.

"Or what?" She asked with a cheeky grin, and she reached for the phone, and answered it "Monica Reyes," She said and looked at John, still smiling cheekily at him. John eyed the infernal object in her hand and continued to kiss her neck in a distracting manner.

"It's my mother!" she whispered, and John kissed her, preventing Monica from answering her mothers' questions. Monica pushed him away, and rolled onto her side.

"I heard you, I'm still half asleep though," Monica lied, to cover up what she and John were really doing.

John started running his hands up and down her side, and Monica slapped his wandering hand, but it crept further around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

"It's been a busy week, and we haven't had much sleep," Monica said and she felt John smile against her neck.

"Aint that the truth," he whispered in her ear, his leg rubbing against hers.

"Stop it!" Monica hissed, "You're distracting me,"

"That's the idea Honey," He replied, and didn't cease his teasing.

"By we, I mean John and I," Monica tried to say, but John could tell that her mother had cut her off, "No, John is my work partner,"

"Mhm, then where do we work, if this is called work?" John teasingly questioned.

"Hush, can't you see I'm on the phone?" she whispered.

"Yes Mamma, I have some one over…" Monica started and stopped suddenly, "NO! It's John, he was over last night, we had work we had to go over."

"Tut tut tut, lying to your mum Monica…" John whispered in her ear and Monica waved her hand at him, as if swatting him away, she shot him a disproving look and continued her conversation- well she tried to, John's hands were rather distracting the way they just roamed around where ever they felt like it, and John was still rubbing his leg against hers and nuzzling her neck, which made thinking clearly very difficult.

"Ah, now's not really a good time, I have some things I need to do before work; I'll give you a call later okay? Bye!" Monica said, trying to end the call as quickly as possible, and she hung up the phone and turned around to face John.

"You're very distracting, do you know that?" Monica asked.

"Yes I do know that, and I also now that you haven't told your mother about us,"

"Yeah well, she nearly figured it out, and your hands didn't help any!" Monica said with another disapproving look.

"Naw, Mon, I just don't like sharing ya! I just want you all to myself," John said, and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him again and resumed leisurely kissing Monica.

Monica moaned lightly and John turned her onto her back, and half lay on top of her-

John rolled off the couch and awoke suddenly, realising everything had been a dream. It only hurt more to remember the times they had together, John forced himself to not think about it and he got up off the floor.

William waddled in and saw John sitting on the couch, "Uncle John!" he squealed happily and crashed into his leg in a hug.

"Hey Kiddo, how's it goin?"

"Good…" the three year old said. "Where Aunt Moni?" he asked looking around for her, after he realised she wasn't there, "Is she here to?" Williams's eyes searched the room.

"No, she's not here Buddy," John said and William looked disappointed.

"Where is she?" William asked hopeful, that Monica would be coming later.

Scully walked in and heard the last of the conversation, and caught John's eye. "William, we've talked about this, Aunt Monica isn't here anymore, she's gone,"

"NO! But you said-"

"Come on, we'll go talk in the other room," Scully said, picking up her baby boy and walking into the kitchen.

John got up and took Scully's car keys, and left the apartment. He went down to the garage and found Scully's car, getting in it, he drove off towards the Hoover building.


	32. William

_Thank you to my story writting friend- T.D who again edited for me. ;)_

* * *

"Mulder!" Scully yelled out in the small apartment. "Where are you're car keys?" she asked, and Mulder came into the room, where Scully was holding young William against her hip.

"Here, why do you need them?"

"Doggett just took off, and I think we both know where he's going, and whom he's going to see, we have to beat him there!" Scully said, already on her way to the front door, taking William with them, they left the apartment, and headed for the garage.

XXXXX

Mulder took the back streets and went the fastest way possible to the Hoover building, but upon arrival to the car park, they spotted Scully's car. Mulder jumped out of the car and Scully pulled William out, and they went up to the interview rooms.

XXXXX

John stood in front of the two men, much like he had the day before, eyeing them both, glaring at them both.

"Now… the two of you are going to tell me absolutely everything, from who's behind this, to why you needed Agent Reyes in Mexico." John said.

"Why would we do that, Mr Doggett," Follmer asked.

"Because if you don't I will make your life a living hell until you do decide to talk."

"I've got nothing to lose," Krycek said, slouching in his chair calmly. "The Cancer Man assigned me to bring Agent Reyes to him, he didn't care how I went about it, as long as I brought her alive."

"Shut up Krycek," Follmer warned but Krycek paid no attention to him and continued anyway.

"I watched you and your fiancée for a few weeks, and I saw her crash, and I was at the hospital too, I saw and heard almost everything the two of you said during that time, and I knew that Mr. Follmer here was hot for her too. And I exploited that," Krycek said and looked over at Follmer lazily, "You're really way too easy to read, it's a wonder that others haven't figured it out."

"Yeah I know about the part where you abduct her using Miles, and hold her for almost a week, but why?" John asked, arms folded across his chest.

"Look I don't know, okay? All I was told to do was to abduct her, wait a week or so for things to die down a bit, and take her Mexico," Krycek said.

"Okay then, how did Monica end up with all those cuts and bruises, and who shot her?" John asked.

"AGENT DOGGETT!"A female voice yelled at him, everyone's head whipping around to see who had caused the disturbance… It was Scully and she was still holding William, "Outside… NOW!"

John sighed harshly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, "What?" He asked flatly.

"First of all, give me my car keys back, and second of all, what are you doing here?" Scully asked, as John saw Mulder coming up behind Scully.

John handed Mulder the car keys and then spoke "I'm finding the answers to the questions that no one is asking. I'm finding out what happened to Monica."

"You asked who shot her," Mulder said and John looked at him, quizzically.

"Yes, I did, what of it,"

"We found the bullet that went through her shoulder, and we sent it to the lab, and we know who shot her." Mulder said.

"Who?"

"You," Scully said, causing John's eyes to go wide and his jaw to drop.

"What?" he asked utterly stunned to hear the news.

"You heard me, the bullet that went through Agent Reyes' shoulder, came from your FBI standard issue weapon. You shot her, not them." Scully said and gave William to Mulder, who was starting to fuss.

"Aunt Moni…" He whimpered, resting his head on Mulders shoulder, watching as John went back into the interview room.

"Now answer my question." He demanded.

"Well, now we all know who shot her don't we?" Follmer said, "And to think, that you thought I was bad for strangling Monica, but you, you shot your own fiancée?" Follmer whistled, and then shook his head.

"Well, I'm not the one hand cuffed to a chair now am I?" John taunted back.

Little William had escaped his parents eyes, and walked into the interview room. All three men looked at the little boy, and had no idea what to do, meanwhile Mulder and Scully were arguing on their way to Skinners office.

John walked over to the little boy, picked him up, and walked out shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing out here? Where'd your parents go?" John asked.

"Dey're goin' to see dere boss," William said and John headed for the lift.

"Why Aunt Moni hurt?" William asked.

"Some bad people hurt her William, and I wasn't able to protect her. But I caught the bad people who hurt her, that's who I was talking to," John said, putting the boy down in the lift as his phone rang.

"Doggett," He said, taking the boys hand as they neared the floor they were getting off at.

'Agent Doggett, would you care to explain to me what you are doing?' Skinner asked.

"Sir, currently I am trying to return a lost little boy to his mother and father, of whom should be entering your office right about... now," He said and Scully and Mulder walked into his office right on cue.

The elevator doors opened and William and John exited.

Scully turned to Mulder, and then realised that her son was not with them, and she started to freak, "Mulder? Where did you put William?" she asked, panic rising in her voice.

Mulder looked around briefly and then John appeared in the door, bringing the boy in question, in tow.

"Scully," Mulder said, and then inclined his head towards the door, and Scully, walked briskly to John, and picked up her son.

"Where did you get to?" She asked.

"I wann'ed to talk to Uncle John bout Aunt Moni…" He said in a small voice, and looked at his mother with big eyes, and Scully just couldn't remain angry at her son for running off. William put his little arms around Scully's neck, resting his head on her shoulder.

Skinner and John had hung up, and all the agents were standing in front of his desk. "Some one want to explain to me what's going on?" He said calmly.

* * *

_Is any one still reading?_


	33. Surprises

_Well you readers seem to like young William, so he is making a repeat appearance in this chapter! :D_

* * *

John and Skinner remained in the office, Mulder and Scully had gone home.

"Agent Doggett, you are off this case, you are way too close, first of all with Agent Reyes having been your fiancée and A.D Follmer having been a rival of sorts for you and her and the X Files. I have already removed you from this case, so why are you still working on it?"

"Sir, I'm still working on it cos no one else will," John said.

"Agents Mulder and Scully are assigned to that case now, they have a child to take care of as well, you can't expect them to be all over it and pulling all nighters over an open and shut case, we know who abducted her, we have Follmer and Krycek's statements, its not your problem any more, let Agents Mulder and Scully handle it. You should be worrying about getting in contact with Agent Reyes' family, I thought that I would leave it to you to tell them. You're dismissed." Skinner said, and returned to looking at the papers on his desk.

John walked out of the office, and was going to head back down stairs, but ran into Mulder in the elevator.

"I know you're angry, and I know you're hurt, and I know that you want to go back down there and yell at them till they give you the information that you want, but that's not what you need to do. You need to take some time off, cool down, and start organising things for a funeral, start by actually telling Agent Reyes parents that she has died." Mulder said and by then the lift had opened its doors again, and Mulder pushed John out, and went back to the interview room.

John found himself in the lab where he had been processing Monica's clothes earlier that week. He went to the evidence shelf and looked through the evidence from the case, looking for one thing in particular that was no longer there.

"What the hell?" John mumbled, sifting through the envelopes and finding the small one that held the ring he gave Monica, but upon opening it, he found it to be empty.

"What on earth is going on here?" John said and Agent Pendrel over heard him talking to himself.

"Is something wrong Agent Doggett?" Pendrel asked.

"Yeah, there was a ring in this evidence bag, do you know where it's gone?"

"No… sorry, I don't… But I did see Agent Scully poking around there earlier… maybe she knows something?" Pendrel suggested.

"Agent Scully? Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"Okay… Thanks..." John said and walked slowly out of the lab.

XXXXX

John sat down in his chair- he still hadn't gone home even though A.D Skinner had come down personally to kick him out, he came back an hour later because he really didn't want to be anywhere else.

_Why would Agent Scully be snooping around in the lab at the evidence of Monica's case when she already gets a copy of all the findings? That just doesn't make any sense… And what would she want with Monica's ring? Why would she take it? That doesn't seem like Scully at all…_

John heard the sound of the elevator ding, and John got up to investigate the source of the noise. He could hear the sound of high heels clacking on the ground, and John jumped out, and pushed the woman back against the elevator doors, finding himself face to face with Agent Scully.

"What are you playing at Agent Scully?"

Scully looked startled but was quick to hide it, "What are talking about?"

"I'm talking about you sneaking around behind everyone's backs,"

"I don't know what you're talking about, let go of me!" Scully said, trying to shake him off her, but he wouldn't let go.

"Agent Doggett I don't know what's gotten into you, but I have nothing to do with Agent Reyes death, and I have no idea what on earth you are talking about!"

"Then why did Agent Pendrel see you sneaking around in the lab?"

Neither Agent had heard the elevator ding, and Scull fell backwards as the doors opened, but Mulder caught her, wrapping an arm around her waist to support her.

"Agent Doggett, what that hell are you doing to my wife?" Mulder asked angrily.

John didn't say anything but straightened his suit and Mulder spoke to Scully, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I think that Agent Doggett here needs to go home and get his head straight so he remembers who is on his side and who is against him." Scully said, and walked past John into the office.

Mulder looked at John confused and then followed Scully into the office and John could hear them talking about him.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Mulder asked, little William running after them.

"Hi again Uncle John!" he called as he ran after his parents.

"I'm fine, I think the stress of this case – a case he is not meant to be working on, is getting to his head and affecting his judgement." Scully said.

"What happened?" Mulder asked again.

"Nothing you need to worry about, I can handle my self," Scully said getting a little annoyed.

"I didn't say that you couldn't, but know you make me worry when you say that cos now I know that something happened, did he hurt you?"

"No! Agent Doggett did not hurt me, if he did you would have known, and instead of you catching me, you would have found Agent Doggett on the floor!"

"Dop it! Dop it!" Little William cried, meaning to say 'stop it' "Plead don't fight!" William said with tears in his eyes, he hated to see his parents fight.

"Sure…" Mulder said and then after a pause he looked at Scully "That's my girl, my lean, mean, fighting machine," Mulder said and you could hear Scully's laughter all through the basement office, as John got in the lift.

"I think that we have gotten everything we can from Follmer and Krycek, they made a deal, Krycek will be gone by now, and Follmer will be on trial in a few months. I think all that's left to do now is to write up our reports." Scully said, and Mulder nodded his agreement.

William pottered around the basement, playing with a few trucks that Mulder and Scully always left in their office in case William had to come with them to work, and he got bored, while Mulder and Scully typed up their long case report.

They went over all the evidence, that was collected from both houses that Monica was held at and the car that she was transported in. They went over their case notes and a few hours later they were finally finished and it was getting late in the afternoon. They printed off their reports, and picked it and William up, heading for Skinner's office, they dropped of the reports and Mulder drove himself and William home.

XXXXX

Scully drove over to John's house and stood on the porch, waiting for John to answer the door.

"Agent Scully, what are you doing here?"

"I told you that I had something I had to show you when the case was over, we have gotten everything we can out of Follmer and Krycek, we know who, how, and sort of why, that's all we're goner get, a copy of our report is on your desk. But that's not what I came here for, I want you to come with me, I have to show this." Scully said and headed for her car.

John locked the house and quickly followed Scully to her car. "Hey Agent Scully, I uh… didn't mean to hurt you this afternoon,"

"You didn't hurt me, if you had you would have found your self in a lot of pain," Scully smirked, "Just get in the car, and we're all good," Scully said and got in the drivers side, John following suite and getting in the passenger side.

XXXXX

Scully pulled up in front of a house that had a lights on and someone moving about, and got out. John followed behind closely, unsure of what was going on.

"Scully, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see," She said, and opened the door.

"You're not going to knock?"

"Don't need to, I know whose here, and they're expecting us," Scully said, going in side.

"They? Who is they?" John asked but Scully didn't answer, as an older woman with dark hair that had a reddish tinge to it walked past the door and saw them.

"Hi Dana! I was wondering when you where going to come by," She said, and the two woman hugged.

"Hi mom, I told you I would bring Agent Doggett 'till after the case was over, I couldn't risk it. Thanks for doing this for us,"

"Oh it was no problem, its nice to not be kept in the dark for once, it's kind of exciting!" Margret Scully said.

"John, this is my mother," Scully said, "Mom, this is Agent John Doggett," John put his hand out, and Mrs. Scully shook it.

"Would you like some tea?" Margret asked.

"Yeah sure," Scully said.

"Ah, no thank you Mrs. Scully," John said, and looked at Scully after her mother left.

"You have a lovely mother, but I don't see what I'm doing here, I think I'm goner get going," John said.

"And you want to walk home?" Scully asked.

"If need be," John said, turning around and about to walk out the door when a different voice said this,

"But then you would miss me,"

* * *

_Ahh yes... the infamous cliff hanger is back! I thought it time for another one of those... if you wanna know more, drop a review and I shall think about updating... :P _


	34. Revelations

_Well, that was kinda sad... no one wanted the next chapter? Well I want to get this story finished... _

* * *

"But then you would miss me,"

John stopped, he recognised that voice, and it was not Scully's but it was a female voice. Like cogs turning in his mind, they went into over drive. _I know who that sounds like… but that's not possible, did I just imagine it, or did I really just hear that?_ John started to question his sanity.

"What?" He whispered, and slowly turned around to face the person.

"I said, but then you would miss me,"

John could not believe his eyes, standing right before him, was Monica Reyes, standing tall and you couldn't even tell that she had just narrowly escaped death, or even that she was injured, save for the blue sling over her right shoulder.

Scully quietly left the room, as Monica stood there she was smiling but looked like she was close to tears. It was like a dream as John walked slowly over to her, reaching out to hold her face his fingers running over her cheeks before he wrapped his arms around Monica and kissed her softly. It was so innocent, so loving, so raw and full of emotion, conveying a complicated love in a simple gueture. A telling of hearts though no words are spoken, everything that needs to be said has been conveyed and thier souls renewed with a happiness that comes only from being with the one you love.

A sense of relief, happiness, joy, and something else that John wouldn't quiet identify washing over him as he hugged Monica tightly. He felt light, like his soul had been set free as he buried his face into Monica's neck, smelling her hair he kissed the side of her head.

John wasn't one to cry, but it was all so overwhelming and a single tear fell from his eye into Monica's hair.  
Monica was also feeling overwhelmed by it all and she wrapped her good arm around John's back, and even though she had closed her eyes, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing from her eyes and falling onto John's shoulder.

John felt the tears soak through his shirt, but he didn't want to let go of Monica, it felt like a dream, and if he let go it would all be over. "Oh my God… Monica… you're alive…" He whispered in awe. Words could not describe the feeling of happiness within him; it felt like his whole heart had been lifted. John felt Monica shake in his arms, and he pulled back, holding her fore arms. He would have held her shoulders, but he was very aware that he had shot her in the shoulder.

"Monica? Honey What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"I didn't realise how hard this would be, John, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I'm sorry that I did all this to you, I know I shouldn't have, but I didn't have a choice, Brad- he- he made me call you and tell you that, I didn't mean any of it, but he said that I could either call you and tell you that it was over between us, or he would kill you…" Monica said, and John pulled her towards him, stroking her hair.

"Oh Monica," John laughed a little bit, "That's okay, we have Follmer in custody, Krycek confessed to everything, and we got 'em, they told Mulder and Scully everything… and if any one is sorry it's me," John said and Monica lifted her head to look him.

"But you did nothing wrong…" Monica said.

"Oh well, I could have not let you out of my sight, I could have made sure that the window you got pulled out of was locked, I could have been there for you, there are so many things I could have done… but what I am really sorry for, is for shooting you," John said, letting Monica go.

Monica touched her bandaged shoulder lightly, "You? You shot me?" Monica said and started laughing.

"Are you feeling okay Monica?" John asked, a bit worried as to her sudden change of mood.

"Yeah, I'm okay… but there is something I have to tell you,"

"Oh, what's that? You're not going to tell me you're hungry are you?" John joked, and Monica laughed.

"No it's a bit more life affecting than that! I um… well to be more accurate we uh… well no, I … uh…" Monica stumbled over her self to try and find the best way to say it.

"Come on Monica, the suspense is killing me, spit it out!" John said, smiling.

Monica breathed in deeply, "Okay… here goes…"

* * *

_Yeah, cliff hanger's back again... I'm sure you want an update, so how about some reviews to make me update faster? Cos all the time in the world ;)... Some reviews for another chapter?... Sounds like a good trade to me, you get an update and i get feedback! ;)_


	35. More Surprises & A Happy Ending

_Well my readers, the time has come, the story is comming to an end. Thanks again to every one who has been following my story and reviewing, particularly Kenikigenikai, Aza, and M1sty who have followed and reviewed, you been have been a constant support, your support has been fantastic, and finally thank you to my editors!_

_Oh, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed! _

* * *

"I have known since my car crash a few weeks ago when I was in hospital, they told me before any one else arrived and I told Scully when we arranged for me to fake my death, but I never got the chance to tell you John-"

"Monica, you're rambling, spit it out already!" John said excited, but impatient.

"I'm pregnant John," Monica said in a rush, and John's eyes went so wide Monica thought that they would pop out of his head.

"You're- you're going to have a baby?" John asked star struck.

Monica laughed and answered, "You're a genius John, like I haven't figured that out already! Yes, _we _are having a baby," Monica said, and she couldn't keep the smile from her face.

John almost leapt at her, his lips crashing down on hers releasing the pent up tension of the last few weeks. Monica moaned and relaxed into John's arms as his hands travelled up her back, and her left hand ran along his chest. For Monica, she hadn't been this close to John since she was in hospital after her car crash, so it felt good to finally be able to kiss him. Monica excitedly ran her tongue against John's lips, and he eagerly accepted her, delighted to be with her again.

Mrs. Scully appeared in the room, waving her hands at the kissing couple, "Alright, alright, cool down you two, it's like a sauner in here now," She joked, and Scully tried to hide her smile, but couldn't.

Monica and John were startled by the older woman, but broke apart looking a little sheepish for having been caught, but Mrs. Scully didn't seem bothered at all.

"I had four children, so I am used to walking into room and creating an awkward moment, doesn't bother me in the least anymore… but try to keep it clean, this is _my _house, not your bedroom, just remember that and we will be all fine," Mrs. Scully said, smiling as she sat down on a chair, and Monica and John sat on the couch, their fingers entwined with each others, and Scully sat down on a chair opposite them all.

Monica and John had to smile at the woman's humour.

"Well, I believe congratulations are in order," Mrs. Scully continued, looking at Monica. "That would explain why you were feeling sick these last few days, would have been nice if you could have told me!" Mrs. Scully scolded gently.

"Sc- ah, I mean Dana, was the only one who knew… and only the two of you knew I was alive," Monica looked at John, "I'm sorry," She whispered and John pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly, but avoiding her sore shoulder.

"It's okay Monica, I'm here now, we're together again and we're starting a family," He whispered in her ear, and then let go.

"Oh, Agent Doggett-" Scully started

"We're off the job, you can call me John," John said smiling lightly.

"Okay, John, earlier today you asked me why I was seen poking around the lab?"

"Yes?" John questioned where this was going.

"I asked Dana to do something for me," Monica interrupted.

"Yes, Monica asked me to bring her the engagement ring that you gave her, I couldn't tell anyone that I was taking it because then people would question why I needed it, and that would have put your life at risk." Scully said to John.

"My life? How would it have put my life in danger?"

"Because John, Follmer threatened to have you killed if I tried to escape from him or if I didn't do as he wanted… I figured that if everyone believed me to be dead… then you would be safe, and you wouldn't have Follmer out to kill you because it wouldn't give him what he wanted…" Monica stopped, seeing that she was only confusing John, so she started again, "When Follmer abducted me, he threatened me. After my first escape attempt he said that if I tried to escape again, or if I did anything that he didn't like, he wouldn't hesitate to kill you. I took that threat very seriously and I figured that if I was dead, then Follmer would have no reason to kill you, because his only reason for killing you would be so that he could have me… for what ever reason Follmer believed that if you were to die, that I would go to him to seek comfort…" Monica said.

"You faked your own death, not to save your own life, but to save mine? That has got to be the sweetest thing some one has ever done for me," John said, gently kissing her cheek, and Monica smiled.

"Oh, and we wern't the only ones who knew you were alive Monica, William knew as well," Scully said, and then looked at John, "That's why I had to rush him out of the room the other day, because I knew he was about to tell you!" Scully said and it finally dawned on John.

"Oh... you mean when he said 'no, but you said-' and you cut him off? I didn't even think that he was going to say something like that, I just thought that his young mind couldn't understand it," John said.

"Funny, how everything almost got blown by a four year old?" Monica joked and every one laughed.

Everyone calmed down and was silent for a moment.

"Well, you two probably want to go home and catch up on the weeks events," Mrs. Scully said, and Monica and John looked at each other and nodded.

"I think we'd like that," Monica said, still looking at John.

Everyone stood up and they headed for the front door.

XXXXX

Scully pulled up into Monica and John's driveway and the couple got out. Monica turned to Scully and spoke, "Dana, I… Thank you," She said sincerely.

"Its not a problem Monica, we take care of our own… at least we do on the X Files, I'm not sure that I can say the same thing for the rest of the FBI… but we will always be there for you, just like you two have always been there for us," Scully said and the two women smiled at each other.

"I suppose that you had better get back to Mulder and William," Monica said, and Scully nodded.

"Call us when ever," Scully said, and pulled out, leaving Monica and John to walk inside.

John opened the door and Monica entered and he locked the door behind them, leaving the lights off. Monica gasped when two arms snaked around her waist, turning her around, but Monica soon found her self moaning as John tenderly kissed her soft lips, holding her close to him. John turned her moan into a gasp as he swung her up into his arms, Monica put her left arm around his neck and leaned into him, kissing along his neck as he carried her upstairs.

John carefully placed her so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed and he brought her face to his, and their lips met once more, happily re-acquainting themselves with each other again, as their lips met over and over again, their hands met and their fingers interlaced. John moved to sit next to her, never breaking contact with her lips, or her hands until he let one hand slid down to her stomach, where there unborn child lay, then did he break the contact and stare at her.

"You're so beautiful Monica," he whispered and keeping his left hand on her stomach he used his right to gently move a strand of hair from the corner of her mouth, and put it behind her ear. "Have I told you that I love you recently?" John asked quietly, and Monica didn't reply, but tilted her head to the side a little bit, waiting for him to continue. "I can not quantify how much I love you, because it knows no bounds. I can't describe to you the feeling that came over me when your heart monitor made its continuous beep that signified the stopping of your heart. I can't put into words what I felt these last few weeks, during your abduction, when you called me, when you showed up at my door, when you 'died', when I found out that I shot you… But its times like that when I really miss you, and get a feel of just how much it is that you mean to me, and I really don't know what I would do with out you. When I thought you were dead I couldn't come back here, it was too painful because everywhere I looked, I was seeing you, I saw you in everything that I did, everywhere I went… you mean more to me than life its self, I hope you know that?"

John finally looked into Monica's eyes again and he saw that she was crying, he gently whipped the tears away as he gently kissed her lips and then her cheek, revelling in the feel of her smooth skin.

"John… I don't know what to say… I am at a loss for words… but I hope that you know that I feel the same way about you, I would do anything for you, and anything to protect you, I know you're very protective of me, and that makes it hard for me, but I protect you where I can, and this has been really hard for me, because I knew what you where feeling, I could sense the pain you felt because I felt it too. All those sleepless nights, and the dreams, the longing that you had to have me back… I never wanted any of this to happen, but know that even though what I did may be wrong, know that I did it for you, know that I tried to protect you. I knew that Follmer wanted to kill you, and I tried to do something about it… but I'm sorry that I hurt you" Monica's voice wavered, and she looked down.

The moon shone through the curtains enough for John to make out enough of Monica's features to see that her head was down, and he saw her shoulders shake. John pulled Monica close to him, loving the feel of her in his arms, he unconsciously rubbed circles on her back whispering 'shh' gently in her ear as her heard her cries.

"It's okay Monica, you did what you had to do to survive, and to protect me, I know you tried your hardest, but none of that matters now… what does matter is that we are together, and we're still standing strong. We live together, and we fight together, now I don't mean a fight as in an argument, I mean we fight together in the sense that we stand side by side, even if not physically, then emotionally or mentally, for example this week when Follmer abducted you, we fought side by side to reach the common goal, which was to get back to each other alive and together we reached that. And that is all that matters, through this we have only grown stronger together… I love you Monica, never, ever forget that," John finished, rocking Monica back and forth comfortingly.

"I could never forget John; I could never forget you, or how much you love me, or how much I love you. Nothing will ever stand between me and you… John, when Follmer forced me to call you and tell you that… that I didn't want to be with you… I hoped that you would be able to tell by the sound of my voice that I didn't mean it… but I wasn't sure if I had made it clear, and I just hoped that you could forgive me,"

John was silent for a moment before speaking"Semper fi Monica," he said and Monica looked at him inquiringly. "As I'm sure you know it's the Marines motto, its Latin for 'Always Faithful' I think that says more then I could ever say. I couldn't figure out that you didn't really meant by it because my judgement was clouded by how much I love you, and you managed to keep your tone fairly distant so I didn't really know what to make of it, but Monica, that's not what I'm trying say, what I am trying to say that I know you will always be faithful to me, and I don't mean that so much in the physical way, I mean I know through everything that we go through in life that you will always remain faithful to me in everyway no matter what our jobs or lives throw at us, and I know that you know that I will always be faithful to you in every possible way, through every single second of every single day that I am alive… and every day that I am dead too," John added joking, bringing a smile to Monica's face.

"Te amo John," Monica said, hugging him and wishing that she could put both of her arms around him but making do with one as John freely put both his arms around her, making her feel like he was all around her.

"I missed this so much," Monica whispered, "Being in your arms and the feeling of you surrounding me, waking up to you breathing on my neck, your arms around my waist, our hands on top of each other or our fingers entwined together, our legs entangled… and all of this done with out a conscience decision or effort, done as we sleep but showing in these little ways that affection and love that we have for each other… I have missed that; I missed waking up to you holding me…" Monica said softly resting her head against his chest, content on listening to his heart beat.

Monica moved her arm from around him, so that she could put her hand on his chest, and she could feel his heart beating through her fingers. Monica suddenly understood why love hearts were drawn red; it was like John's heart was beating for her touch, like it was beating for Monica, and like their hearts where beating as one, as if showing that there love was deeper than could be explained and shown by using the same colour as blood, as if demonstrating that there love ran right through them, through their veins…

"Words alone can not describe to you what I feel for you, because words are over used and have lost the meaning that they used to hold," Monica said as John rested his chin on top of her head, rocking them back and forth gently.

"Are you tired?" John asked, and her felt Monica nod against his chest. They stood up, and John helped Monica to change out of her clothes, and he stopped when he had got her shirt off, and he could see the many bruises and cuts that her body bared. But what really caught his attention was the amount of red on the bandages covering her shoulder.

"Monica…" He whispered, moving forward and very gently touching the bandages, "May I?" He asked, and gestured to her shoulder.

"Sure…"

John very gently and slowly pulled the bandage away from her skin, and he watched her reaction to see if he was hurting her. When he saw the wound the bullets path had left he gasped in horror, knowing that he had caused it.

"Oh Monica…" He whispered as his eyes took in the nine mm gap in the top of her shoulder and the big black scab that covered it all. "Oh my god…is it alright? It looks infected," He asked, looking back at her for the first time since seeing what damage he had caused to her body.

"Yeah, it is, but its okay, they gave me antibiotics, so it should be fine…"

"Does it hurt?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Um… yes, a lot…" Monica saw the hurt look on his face as he thought about the amount of pain he had caused her, "It burns, throbs, and stings... But only when I try to move it… some times there is this phantom pain, a throbbing, but as long as I don't touch it, bump it, or move my shoulder, it's fine," Monica tried to reassure him, and it did a little bit.

John replaced the bandage and helped her change into something more comfortable for sleeping in and they climbed into bed together. Monica shuffling closer to John and he put is arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest and tucking her head under his chin, and they fell asleep like that.

XXXX

John woke up later in the night and started to panic when he opened his eyes and found the spot next to him empty. He looked around and panicked, but he calmed down as he spotted Monica standing at the window, looking out of it and out into the street. Quietly John got out of bed and walked around behind Monica, and she gasped as he wrapped his arms around her middle, but she relaxed into him as she realised John was behind her.

"What a' ya thinking about?" John asked, resting his chin on her left shoulder.

"This week, this year, you, Follmer, our child, Mulder, William and Scully… everything that's happened, both the good and the bad," Monica said, still looking out onto the empty street and John studied her face in the pale moonlight. Her brown hair looked almost black, contrasting with her cheeks that seemed paler, her lips seemed a little pinker and her eyes seemed to light up.

"Wanna share?"

Monica was quiet for a moment and then whispered, "Semper fi," looking over her shoulder and into his eyes before turning around and gently engaging him in a love filled kiss.

* * *

_Well guys, that's all from me for now... Until I start my next story!_

Thank you for reading my story Jealousy Kills, it has taken me seven months and one week to write, but finally I am finished. If you really want another chapter, drop a review and I will see what I can do! ;)  
Thank you for reading, and thank you so much to all the wonderful people who reviewed! It was a pleasure to read all your comments.


End file.
